Eternal Craigshine of a Tweekless Mind
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: Hurt and angry the Tweek erased him, Craig retaliates by undergoing the SAME procedure, in order to forget Tweek. But as he begins to loose each precious memory that he and Tweek had with one another… Craig immediately regrets his decision…
1. Lacuna Inc

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Tweek/Craig

**Summary: **After Craig and Tweek break up - Craig tries to make amends, but discovers that Tweek is acting like he doesn't even know WHO Craig is. As he tries to look for answers, he find out that Tweek 'erased' him from his memory with a controversial procedure. Hurt and angry, Craig retaliates by undergoing the _same_ procedure, in order to forget Tweek. But as he begins to loose each precious memory that he and Tweek had with one another… Craig immediately regrets his decision…

**Notes I: **Really tragic lol I love the 'idea' that you could erase someone from your memory – or perhaps block out painful things in your life. But obviously, blocking that person or event would drastically CHANGE the person you are.

**Notes II :** HEAVILY inspired by one of my favorite movies of ALL time. Seriously, all time lol I'm not even kidding. This fic shows my clear love and adoration for the film "_Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_". The premise is pretty much identical lol… not gonna lie ;) Only I'm going to do it through the eyes of Tweek and Craig

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.** I will try my best to give this story a happy ending!**

**

* * *

**

"I just don't get it," Craig said exasperatedly. "He looked at me as if… he didn't even know me!" He said; his voice was laced in heartache. "I knew we didn't end on good terms but… I didn't think it was THAT bad." Craig admitted angrily.

Clyde was sitting on his bed, looking a bit awkward about the whole situation. Craig had gone over to his house to talk about the whole ordeal with Tweek. He was being quiet… which was rare for Clyde. Normally he'd be telling Craig to jump back on the saddle, or fuck someone else – or regurgitate some bullshit about this all being for the best. But this time, he was just quiet… like he knew something.

Finally, the other sighed, "Maybe you should just… forget about it. Move on." He suggested.

"I can't forget about it." Craig snapped quickly. "He's been my best friend for like, ten years… four of which we were in a relationship. I don't want to spend our final year of high school not speaking. We've been through too much together." He said.

His mind immediately traced back to seeing Tweek earlier that day…

* * *

_Tweek was working in a small bookstore downtown part-time, while also taking a few shifts at Harbucks. He really liked the job (since it wasn't as much 'pressure' as working in the coffee shop constantly) and Craig had gone down there to try and make amends. It had been about two weeks since they'd broken up. While things had gotten bad for the couple, Craig hadn't really seen it coming… but after having lost Tweek, he realized how much he missed him, how much he needed him. So he went down to the bookstore with a small gift for the small blond._

_But when he walked up to the counter – smiling at Tweek, his friend looked up at him blankly; it wasn't a rude look, or a cold one… but just a 'look'. "Ack! C-Can I help you?" Tweek asked, like he'd never seen him before._

"_Um…" Craig began, as he looked to Tweek more closely. He wasn't mistaken; this WAS Tweek. But why was his best friend looking at him like he'd never seen him before in his life?_

_Another voice broke through the awkward silence, addressing Tweek, "Hey cutie." The boy said. Turning, both Craig and Tweek looked to see another teen leaning against the other side of the counter._

"_H-Hey," Tweek grinned, sliding his chair over toward where the boy was standing. But his teal eyes glanced back to Craig, and he nodded politely, "L-Let me know if –nngh- you need anything." He said, addressing Craig like he was just a customer: just a customer?_

_Craig stood there for another second – watching the mysterious teen and Tweek talking rather closely, like they were… close… with one another. He had another boyfriend already? And why the fuck was he pretending not to know who he was? Clutching the small gift he'd gotten Tweek, Craig shoved it back into his coat pocket… and walked quickly out of the store._

_

* * *

_

"It was so weird." Craig said, shaking his head as he looked back to Clyde. The brunette still seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Pausing, Craig grabbed for his coat and began to slide it on. "I've gotta go to his house… I've gotta… talk to him." He said decisively.

But Clyde stood, "Craig, you can't." He told him. The noirette looked back to his friend through his jagged black hair questioningly. Letting out a long sigh, he watched as Clyde reluctantly made his way over toward a small desk situated in his room. Opening the drawer, he pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Craig.

Craig took it, and looked it over. It looked like a small telegram – beige in color, and it had a logo at the bottom, which read LACUNA INC.

It simply stated:

**Dear Clyde Donovan,**

**Tweek Tweak**** has erased ****Craig Tucker**** from his memory. Please never mention their relationship to him again.**

**Thank you.**

Craig read it over about six times. "Are you for real? This _can't _be real," He said angrily.

"Look man, whatever happened between you two is… gone." Clyde said reluctantly.

But that wasn't enough for him, "What IS this?" He snapped. Waving it in the air. "This isn't even fucking _possible_! And why would he erase me?"

"I don't know, Craig. It's just some 'place' that… does a thing…" The other admitted sadly; not really giving the best description of Lacuna Inc. "But Tweek obviously had his reasons. He was really distraught when you guys called it off… things had gotten really bad, and, I dunno… maybe he just couldn't handle it."

Craig wanted to keep arguing, but he knew it would do no good. This was all just so unreal. "Who ELSE got these?" He said, referring to the telegrams from 'Lacuna Inc.'

"Everyone… I think," He mumbled. "Well, everyone who was friends with you both - and knew you as a couple." Clyde admitted.

Tossing the telegram aside, Craig stormed out of Clyde's room and left his house. He emerged into the cold, snowy night and got into his car – driving home in absolute silence. He couldn't believe it. His BEST friend… had erased him. They'd been dating for four years, and THIS was how Tweek wanted to end it - by erasing Craig _completely_ from his memory? He didn't know things had gotten that bad…

Pulling into his driveway, Craig broke down and started crying; resting his forearms on his steering wheel.

If THIS was the game that Tweek wanted to play… then Craig would play it. He would find this company - and he would just erase Tweek from HIS memory. Tit for tat.

At least then he wouldn't be plagued by the hollowing heartache he was feeling now. Tweek hated him enough to wipe him out of his memory. His best friend: his recent ex-boyfriend had erased him… and he didn't know why.

He'd never felt more alone, and more resentful; years of friendship, adventures and memories just down the drain… gone…

* * *

"Sir? You have a Mr. Tucker here. He's the one who's been, er… calling constantly." The receptionist interrupted as she cracked open the door to the doctor's office.

The older man nodded, "Ah yes. Send him in." He said, motioning to her with his hand.

Backing out, the young woman was soon replaced by Craig. He walked in, looking rather tired and exhausted, but also had an air of determination around him. "Mr. Tucker, it's nice to meet face to face. Please, sit." He said, giving him a smile.

Sitting in the chair on the other side of the doctor's desk – Craig simply tossed the telegram he'd taken from Clyde onto it.

"I want to do it." Craig said simply.

Quirking a brow, the older doctor reached over and picked up their telegram. Reading it over, he nodded. "Ah yes… Tweek Tweak." He mumbled. Looking to Craig, he sighed. "You were not supposed to see this. I'm terribly sorry, and I do apologize." The man admitted.

"I want to DO it." Craig repeated darkly. "Tweek erased me for a reason, and if I can't know WHY… then I want to forget him."

The doctor furrowed his brow, setting the telegram down, "Our files are confidential Mr. Tucker… so we can't show you any statements or consultation records." He paused, looking back up toward Craig. "Suffice it to say, Mr. Tweak was… not happy, and he wanted to move on. We provide that possibility." He said. "Given the circumstances of this particular situation… I would be willing to perform the procedure on you. If you're _sure_, that is." He said.

Craig paused – did he really want to forget Tweek? He loved him more than anyone else, but really, what did that matter? Tweek didn't remember him – and he had decided to erase Craig FIRST.

"Yes." Craig answered finally, his voice clearly hurt by the fact he had to do it. What was the point of remembering someone who didn't remember you? "But, uh… is this… safe?" The jagged-haired boy asked tentatively. "Like, my brain isn't going to be permanently damaged or fried, is it? I won't forget my parents, or anything?" He asked.

The doctor smiled. "Well, technically speaking, the operation _is_ brain damage, but it's on a par with… a night of heavy drinking." He described with a casual shrug. "Nothing you'll miss." He explained. "The memories that will be erased will relate to Mr. Tweak only. We have the best, and most efficient technology at our fingertips here, Mr. Tucker. There's a reason we've started in South Park – since technically, this procedure isn't widely accepted. Many consider it controversial. BUT our results have been excellent so far."

Craig nodded slowly.

"So… what do I need to do?" He asked.

The doctor stood, handing Craig a small pamphlet. "We need to do some analysis and tests on you the day prior – do a base reading. You'll want to empty your home… er, empty your **life**, of Mr. Tweak. Gather up anything and everything in your home that might remind you of him… books, movies, games, pictures." He listed. "Bring everything here. When we do your analysis, we will gauge and map your mind based on the internal response to seeing the items you've brought. We'll dispose of these 'mementos' when we're done here, that way you won't be confused by their unexplainable presence in your home." He said.

Craig nodded.

He still couldn't believe his relationship with Tweek had been reduced to this.

* * *

Lying down on the rather soft bed, Craig shifted awkwardly.

He was actually doing this.

He had gathered up everything in his room that might remind him of Tweek: pictures, toys, books, cards, movies, and the occasional coffee mug. The blond teen had brought everything in a black trash bag to the Lacuna office downtown, and handed it over. Craig now found himself in a room that looked kind of 'hospital-like'; white sheets and a single comfortable bed. There were strange machines around him, but they looked harmless enough.

A guy slightly older than Craig sat beside him in front of a narrow, portable computer – he was hooking Craig up to the system; placing small discs and wires around his forehead and some on his arms to monitor his physical response.

"This… isn't dangerous, right?" Craig asked again, narrowing his eyes.

The other guy smiled, "No man, it's cool. I've done this about a dozen times… everyone turns out fine." He nodded. "Doctor Jackson will be in soon. He oversees everything." He reassured him. Pausing, he smiled again, "I'm Dominic." But another thought occurred to him and he laughed, "Not that _you'll_ remember."

"Yeah… nice to meet you," Craig mumbled with an annoyed sigh. Why did this guy insist on making lame jokes about this? The doctor had told him that along with the memories they erased involving Tweek, they would also erase any memory of Lacuna's involvement – obviously, since this event in itself could be linked to Tweak, and the source of Craig's initial pain.

But the arrival of Dr. Jackson distracted Craig's nerves as he came in.

"Ah, good… you're on your way, are you Mr. Tucker?" He smiled. "Good. We'll get started shortly. The results from your initial physical reading all look good. We've done a map of your internal memory by gauging your reaction to seeing each item you brought in. It'll be a simple measure of going through each of these mapped memories, and removing them." He nodded.

Craig tried to calm the nerves raging inside him. His gray eyes looked over to see Dr. Jackson approaching him with a needle.

Well, he couldn't turn back now… this was happening…

He was about to forget all about Tweek Tweak.

He blinked as he felt the needle briefly pierce his skin, before it was removed. "This is just an anesthetic. You'll be asleep for the whole process." The doctor explained. "When the procedure is over, you'll be taken back home and wake up in bed."

Craig still didn't say anything – he just let out a few deep breaths.

His eyes began to get heavy.

"Is the map up?" Dr. Jackson asked – obviously talking to Dominic.

The other man nodded, "Yup, everything's normal. As soon as he conks out we'll be good to go."

But Craig's eyes were already drooping wearily. He was feeling so sleepy; like a heavy warmth was slowly flooding over his body, starting from his legs – up his stomach, across his chest – and finally to his head. A fuzzy darkness began to waft through his mind, and before he knew it – He was asleep.

And the procedure began…

TBC


	2. Showtime

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Tweek/Craig

**Summary: **After Craig and Tweek break up - Craig tries to make amends, but discovers that Tweek is acting like he doesn't even know WHO Craig is. As he tries to look for answers, he find out that Tweek 'erased' him from his memory with a controversial procedure. Hurt and angry, Craig retaliates by undergoing the _same_ procedure, in order to forget Tweek.

But as he begins to loose each precious memory that he and Tweek had with one another… Craig immediately regrets the decision…

**Notes I: **Really tragic lol I love the 'idea' that you could erase someone from your memory – or perhaps block out painful things in your life. But obviously, blocking that person or event would drastically CHANGE the person you are.

**Notes II :** HEAVILY inspired by one of my favorite movies of ALL time. Seriously, all time lol I'm not even kidding. This fic shows my clear love and adoration for the film "_Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_". The premise is pretty much identical lol… not gonna lie ;) Only I'm going to do it through the eyes of Tweek and Craig

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.** I will try my best to give this story a happy ending!**

**Notes IV: **His memories are in italics; it switches between him being an outside observer of the memory, and participating in it. However, since he is mentally conscious when this is happening, he'll be commenting on his own memories and trying to interact with them through his imagination. Confused? Lol Just watch 'Eternal Sunshine' and you'll get it xD

**Notes V:** The timeline of their relationship is being deleted BACKWARDS; going from their most recent memories (i.e. their breakup) to their earliest ones (i.e. meeting, beginning to date, etc) I apologize if it's confusing lol...

* * *

When Craig opened his eyes – he was surprised to see that he was standing in Dr. Jackson's office. Huh. That was weird… he thought he was still lying on that table in that weird room. Taking a few steps forward, his eyes focused on Dr. Jackson as he sat at his desk.

_"Mr. Tucker, it's nice to meet face to face. Please, sit." He said, giving him a smile._

_Sitting in the chair on the other side of the doctor's desk – Craig simply tossed the telegram he'd taken from Clyde onto it._

Craig watched curiously. "Oh… it's… started." He mumbled bemusedly to himself. "Weird. I'm in my head." He smirked.

_"I want to do it." Craig said simply._

_Quirking a brow, the older doctor reached over and picked up their telegram. Reading it over, he nodded. "Ah yes… Tweek Tweak." He mumbled. Looking to Craig, he sighed. "You were not supposed to see this. I'm terribly sorry, I apologize." The man admitted. _

"_I want to DO it." Craig repeated darkly. "Tweek erased me for a reason, and if I can't know WHY… then I want to forget him."_

Craig took this moment to examine himself. Damn. He was rather good looking, if he did say so himself; he had always wondered what he looked like to other people. But now, Craig could see why others might have thought he was an odd match for the twitchy, paranoid blond – who was skinny and fragile.

_The doctor furrowed his brow, setting the telegram down, "Our files are confidential Mr. Tucker… so we can't show you any statements or consultation records." He paused, looking back up toward Craig. "Suffice it to say, Mr. Tweak was… not happy, and he wanted to move on. We provide that possibility." He said. "Given the circumstances of this particular situation… I would be willing to perform the procedure on you. If you're sure, that is." He said._

The raven-haired boy lowered his eyes. He was actually doing this… it was happening now, and he was going to have to watch; to take part in each of these memories.

Soon the room was overtaken in darkness, and Craig felt himself falling – it was an unsettling feeling, and one that actually cause a bit of panic to rise in him.

But he was snapped out of those thoughts as he suddenly hit the ground; wincing, even though he didn't really feel any pain. "God dammit," He mumbled to himself, standing and looking around...

* * *

He was in… the bookstore?

Curiously, Craig walked around the oddly colored shelves of books… before he spotted himself at the bookstore reception desk.

There was Tweek.

Craig knew he was in the memory that happened earlier that day; when he'd gone to the bookstore to give Tweek a gift, but the blond pretended like he didn't know who he was. Well, not 'pretended'… as it turned out he didn't, in fact, know who Craig was...

* * *

That scene, too, however quickly snapped into darkness. Craig blinked a few times – and when he opened his eyes, he was in his bedroom, sitting on the corner of his bed…

_Tweek was there, anxiously rummaging through Craig's things – and pulling out items that belonged to him; shirts he'd left at Craig's, a few coffee mugs, a cd or two… the twitchy blond was shoving all his personal items into his knapsack._

"This was the last time I saw you…" Craig whispered quietly in awe to himself as he watched Tweek rummage through his room.

He remembered this particular memory very well. It was the most recent one he had of their relationship… Craig figured the procedure must have been going from latest, to earliest; going backward in its order of erasing Tweek from his memory.

_"I-I don't want you to come anywhere NEAR me, man! Arg!" Tweek said angrily, though his beautiful, big hazel eyes were brimming with tears. "I-I can't take this anymore! Nngh! It's way too much pressure! Arg! I can't do it! I won't!" He stammered._

_Craig shrugged coldly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Fine." He answered simply; his voice removed and bitter. "You won't last a day without me." The raven-haired boy sneered._

Being in that memory again… reliving and watching it, Craig felt his heart lurch. Why had he been such an asshole? Why couldn't he see how much he was hurting Tweek? The blond looked to him, doing his best to stay angry – but Craig could see how destroyed Tweek actually was; his pain showing through as his lower lip trembled. God. Why hadn't he NOTICED that before? Things were always easier to pick up the second time around.

_Lifting his eyes again, he watched Tweek storm out of his room – the door slamming behind him._

Conscious enough in these repeating memories, Craig stood – and tried to follow him. But the door was locked; it wouldn't open, no matter how hard he pulled.

And why wouldn't it open?

Because when that event had happened, Craig hadn't followed; he remembered staying in his room and smoking a cigarette instead – stewing over how happy he was that Tweek was gone. But now… Craig just felt remorse. How could he have been _so_ stupid?

Ramming his shoulder against the door, Craig tried in vein to break it down. The room was getting darker and darker as he tried. Finally, the door busted open, and Craig stumbled through. Unfortunately, he didn't end up in his hallway… but he ended up right back in his bedroom.

Looking around in confusion, Craig cursed. "Fuck!" He yelled, looking around him. He couldn't go any further than his room… because he hadn't left. His memory wouldn't let him. He couldn't '_extend'_ a memory.

Closing his eyes, Craig felt that 'falling' feeling overtake him again – lapsed in darkness and dizziness as that memory was wiped from his mind…

* * *

Opening his eyes and blinking again – Craig found he was now in Shakey's… with Tweek.

_They were sitting in a booth, and neither one looked happy to be there. _

Craig couldn't help but stare at Tweek longingly. Already, he was starting to regret his decision… the blond was so fragile, and so beautiful. The way his jagged, wild blond hair fell around his face, framing it angelically. His eyes were wide, and normally so alive with life – though he couldn't help but notice now, Tweek's eyes seemed more sad: depressed and tired.

It nearly broke Craig's heart, now that he was looking back at it.

"Tweek…" He mumbled to himself.

He knew the blond wouldn't respond to him. But it was heart wrenching to Craig to know that he had to 're-live' these memories through his own eyes; so Tweek was looking at HIM painfully. But now he was aware of it.

_"T-This isn't working, ack! Y-You can't expect me to.. just.. BE COOL with this! Gah!" He pleaded. "Jesus Christ, I don't know what else I can do! Nngh! Is it m-me?" He asked._

_Craig found himself nodding, and responding dully. "Fine. It IS you Tweek. I can't fucking take care of you anymore. It's a twenty-four hour job! … You're always hurting yourself, or bumping into things. I have to get you to eat, sleep and do NORMAL, everyday things! Fuck… Stripe doesn't require THIS much attention." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

"I take that back…" Craig immediately said, shaking his head and looking to Tweek sadly. "I… it wasn't a big deal. We could have fixed it." He said strongly.

But the memory of Tweek clearly didn't hear.

_"Arg! T-Then maybe we should just break up, man! Nngh! I-I don't want to be a burden to you! Y-You're an asshole, and you'll probably KILL me if I keep annoying you!" He stammered anxiously. "I-I don't need this! Ack! I'm sure there's someone else who-who WANTS to be with me." _

"_Pft." Craig scoffs, giving a rather cold laugh. "Good luck. You're a weirdo, Tweek. You are where you are because of me, and all the effort I put into this doomed relationship." He said. "So if you wanna break up, fine."_

Craig buried his face into his hands. Fuck! Why had he been such an dick? Why was he trying to pretend like this didn't hurt?

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was flopping back down on Tweek's bed.

_It was late, and he'd just managed to climb up and stumble through the window. He took a few deep breaths as Tweek sat in his desk chair, staring at him blankly; only moving to twitch a few times._

_"It's –nngh- 3am." The blond muttered unhappily._

_Craig sighed, "I kinnnnnda… soooooorta… broke… your mug." He mumbled, referring to the coffee cup Tweek had gotten him when they'd first started dating. He wasn't a big coffee drinker before, but being with Tweek had converted him to one. Naturally, he never drank as MUCH as the blond, but he liked to have a cup with him each morning. "Annnnd dented my… car…"_

He sighed as he watched the scene between him and Tweek unfold before his eyes.

_"D-Driving drunk." Tweek flinched, glaring at him. "T-That's –nngh- pathetic."_

_The noirette closed his eyes irritably. "I was a little tipsy." He said, separating his words sharply before he stretched. "Don't call me pathetic."_

_"W-Well it IS p-pathetic! Ack! God, y-you could have killed someone, man!" Tweek stammered anxiously, both upset and concerned for his boyfriend, who seemed to be lashing out more and more. "Gah! Should I –nngh- check your c-car for children or small ANIMALS?" He tensed, tugging at his hair._

_Craig pinched the bridge of his nose before he rubbed his eyes. "God, Tweek, I didn't KILL anybody… it's just a fucking dent." He sighed; not in the mood for being lectured, considering how drunk he was. "You're such a pussy sometimes." He mumbled wearily._

_"S-So… you're a… a… skidmark." He said; finally thinking of a word._

_The noirette chuckled, scoffing as he did. "Jesus," He laughed. "What the fuck kind of insult is that. A skidmark?" He repeated, shaking his head. "Face it, Tweekers…" He began, turning onto his stomach to look over at the blond, who still sat at his desk. "You're freaked out, because I was out LATE… without you…" He pointed out with a smug smirk. "And in your wormy, little brain – you're trying to figure out: Did he fuck someone tonight?" He purred bitterly._

It was a low blow. Craig knew how to hurt Tweek after years of being together – and looking back on it now, it almost made Craig sick. The blond's eyes were already glossed over with tears, but at the time, Craig didn't remember noticing.

_"G-Get out." Tweek stuttered weakly as his whole body trembled._

_Craig rolled his eyes and stumbled out of the bed, back over toward the door. Although he'd come in through the window, he was going out the front door. Why did he care if Tweek got in trouble? He was drunk and leaving, so if anyone was going to get yelled at – it was the blond for permitting late night visitors._

_But even as he left the house, he didn't remember hearing anyone get up. Tweek's parents were probably conked out for the night. Slamming the front door behind him, the cold night air struck Craig in the face_…

* * *

As soon as he'd left Tweek's front door, Craig found he'd moved again. The cold night air was replaced by a warmer sensation…

He was in his bedroom; lying in bed, with a twitchy blond beside him… he was unusually still. Craig's eyes shifted around the dark room.

"…_W-Why don't you want to?" Tweek asked nervously; his voice laced in embarrassment. "J-Jesus, is it me? I don't know what to do, man… -nngh- have I gotten ugly? Oh god, I don't have AIDS do I? Ack!" He exclaimed._

_Craig sighed frustratingly, "No Tweek. I just don't fucking FEEL like it." He said; his monotone voice stern as it echoed through the darkness._

"_Arg! B-But I don't understand! Y-You don't seem like you like me anymore! Nngh! You look like you don't wanna touch me, and –mph- that was never the c-case before!" He mumbles painfully._

_But once again, Craig sighed. "God, you're such a freak. Just drop it." He spat quietly._

Those words seemed to fly back and stab Craig in the chest. Closing his eyes, he turned over from his previous position of lying on his back and ignoring the trembling blond boy beside him – and faced him. His gray eyes ran over the 'memory' of Tweek as he lay beside him. He was looking RIGHT at him – his eyes brimming with hurt tears.

He hated being called a freak. And Craig knew it.

"Tweek… I'm so sorry…" Craig whispered, reaching out and touching Tweek's cheek. But as he was about to do that, suddenly, the blond boy shimmered and vanished from sight.

Now lying in his dark room, in his bed alone, Craig closed his own eyes to stop himself from crying. This was horrible. He didn't WANT to relive these memories with Tweek… things had gotten so bad. He'd acted like such an asshole… and all because he was scared. He was scared of how much he loved Tweek, so Craig's answer had been to push the blond away.

Of course it didn't help that Tweek had erased HIM first. If there was one thing Craig was TRULY good at, it was holding a grudge – and finding out that his blond ex-lover had erased him pissed him off.

But still… he couldn't help but wonder if Tweek had gone through the same thing HE was going through right now; watching and reliving his memories as they were deleted one-by-one.

He wondered if Tweek regretted the decision… like he was…

* * *

Letting out a sigh, Craig opened his eyes – already extremely tired of watching himself behave like a jackass.

He was walking down the street now - his hands stuffed into his pockets. He knew that had been the first sign for Tweek, since Craig ALWAYS held the twitching blonde's hand. Even in the last years of their time at elementary school... he remembered he started holding Tweek's hand to keep the boy calm and on track.

_"Ack! S-So do you wanna come over?" Tweek asked, giving Craig a brave, nervous smile._

_He'd been growing more and more distant… and it was obvious that the blond could tell. Craig shrugged, "Nah. I should spend more time with Ruby." He answered, still not looking over at Tweek. "And Thomas asked me to come over later."_

It was a hurtful, blunt excuse, and they both knew it.

"Hurry up and erase this." Craig spat out loudly – like he was trying to talk to Dominic and Dr. Jackson, who were working their way through these memories.

He didn't get any response… obviously they couldn't hear him.

_Tweek drew his eyes down, "O-Oh…" He answered sadly as they continued to walk._

"I'm erasing you, and I'm happy…" Craig blurted out to Tweek as he continued to walk. "By morning you'll be gone." He continued unhappily, suddenly feeling angry; knowing this was Tweek's fault.

Of _course_ it was Tweek's fault! He'd erased him first!

Growling in frustration as he looked at the twitchy blond walking solemnly beside him – Craig felt that familiar darkness looming up behind them. This memory was fading…

* * *

A flash suddenly struck right in front of Craig's eyes and he jolted back from the initial shock of it. Blinking rapidly, the noirette found he was in their high school; he was standing near his locker with Tweek, while the blond was got some books.

_"Hey guys, SHIT!" Thomas greeted._

_Craig smiled toward the other teen. "Hey Thomas." _

"_H-Hi…" Tweek muttered unhappily, his mood shifting with the sudden arrival of the tourette's cursed boy. _

_Thomas looked back to Craig with a bashful smile. "Shitfag! A-Are you ready for class?" He asked the other._

"_Yeah." The noirette nodded with a smile. Shutting his locker, he adjusted his bookbag over his shoulder. "Um, I'll see you later, Tweek." He mumbled quickly, nudging Thomas eagerly as they headed off down the hall._

He winced. Fuck, fuck fuck. No goodbye? No kiss? No hug? No nothing? Why had he become so careless? Why didn't he take TWO seconds to say goodbye to his boyfriend? He knew Tweek didn't like Thomas. It wasn't because Thomas was a bad kid, but because he'd always been afraid that he would STEAL Craig from him. Unfortunately, as their relationship began to strain, Craig HAD done the asshole thing, and began spending more time with Thomas to spite the blond.

As they moved further down the hall together, Craig looked back to see Tweek standing there alone; his large eyes were vulnerable as he watched him walk away with Thomas. Frowning, Craig shifted his eyes, and for the first time, noticed that none of the other students had faces.

"The fuck?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

He remembered getting tired of it. Protecting Tweek was a full time job. He hadn't realized it before, but it had given him a sense of purpose. Now that everything had unraveled, Craig had felt guilty… and actually missed protecting Tweek. They were barely apart during the time of their relationship; it was hard (and rare) to see one without the other.

Looking around, Craig found he was back in his house.

_It was a rainy afternoon, and Tweek was over. The blond was sitting on Craig's couch; cutely wrapped in a blanket. There was a bowl of popcorn on the table, that had a few kernels strewn about – and a movie was playing on the television.  
_

"I remember this, too..." Craig mumbled to himself. It might seem like an arbitrary, 'obvious' statement - but Craig was reliving these memories, and he really DID remember all these moments. Why in god's name did he think it was a good idea to erase them? It was one of the last, semi-happy times he and Tweek had in their 'recent' history, before things began to fall apart.

_The house had a faded blue tint to it; no lights were on, and the only source was the glow from the television, and the dull, rainy Saturday that lingered outside his living room window._

Moving over to the couch, Craig grasped Tweek's shoulders in his hands, "Tweek, we've gotta do something…" He said calmly, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"_Ack_! W-What do you mean?" The blond answered.

Craig was a bit surprised to hear his 'memory' respond to him.

Then again, the thought occurred to him that he WAS in his head… so, shouldn't he be able to control things? This particular memory involved him and Tweek simply sitting on the couch together and cuddling while they watched movies.

But he knew that THIS particular exchange wasn't real – this was all in his imagination… he was just _imagining_ that Tweek could consciously hear him, so he could vent his frustration.

"They're erasing you. I'm erasing you… _you_ erased me!" Craig explained quickly, knowing it wouldn't be too long before this memory faded with the others.

Tweek twitched rapidly, "W-Well how are you –_nngh_- gonna change that? You can't do it, man! They're in your head! _Arg_! It's all over! They'll probably turn you into a robot!" He exclaimed anxiously. "_Gah_! If this is your head, t-then _I'm_ not even real!" The blond theorized.

His imagination when it came to Tweek was eerily accurate; a sign he'd really known the blond inside and out.

"Well I wouldn't be IN this situation if it wasn't for you." Craig said, a bit angrily.

The blond trembled, "_Nngh_! I-I'm sorry! Y-You know me! I just panic and DO things!" Tweek explained anxiously. "I-It was just… im-impulsive! Jesus, I didn't know!" He said.

Oddly enough, Craig smiled – holding Tweek closer to him. "You are impulsive. And unpredictable." He said quietly, his eyes running over Tweek's features. "That's what I love about you…"

Leaning in, Craig pressed his forehead against Tweek's – closing his eyes as he felt that familiar, surrounding darkness creeping in. He sighed heavily; fuck… he didn't want to loose ALL his memories… not like this…

* * *

Craig winced as the cut above his eyebrow stung; _Tweek continued to dab alcohol on the wound as he cleaned it._

_"T-Thank you, nngh, for s-standing up for me…" He said quietly, a sheepish smile falling on his lips._

_The noirette sighed, "It's my job, isn't it?" He responded, though his voice wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the situation. This was just another – in a long list – of times that he'd had to defend Tweek. "What was it THIS time?" He asked with a weary sigh._

_While he never really 'lost' fights, that didn't mean Craig's body didn't undergo a deal of strain and injury. His opponents often got in a few good hits along the way._

_"Nngh!" Tweek winced, continuing to tend to his wounds. "H-He wanted my money, but… but I said –ack- NO! And then –guh- he threatened me, so I tried to FIND it in m-my pockets, but nothing was there! AND I t-told him that… nngh… theunderweargnomestookmyMONEY!" He squeaked._

_Craig sighed. "Not again with the underwear gnomes." He growled. "You're too old for this shit, Tweek. STOP it."_

_The blond looked down sheepishly and bit his lower lip._

The noirette looked back up to Tweek apologetically, but his memory was over – and the darkness was looming in once more…

* * *

_He held Cartman's bloodstained jacket in his clenched fist as he stood over him. "If you TOUCH him again… I'll kill your stupid bitch girlfriend, and your coked-up mother." He threatened._

_"F-Fuck you, asshole." Cartman groaned; his head already dizzy from fighting._

_Sneering at him, Craig dropped Cartman and let him fall back to the ground. The fatass had gotten the worst of the fight, but Craig had still secured a cut above his eyebrow. He ignored the stinging pain that was pulsing around the wound. He pushed past the small gathering of students who'd stopped to watch the fight take place outside the school. Craig focused his eyes on Tweek, who was watching in horror as he approached him._

_Draping his arm around Tweek's shoulder, Craig led them both away and started to walk down the street._

"I don't know how many fights I got in." Craig mumbled aloud to himself as they walked – but the memory of Tweek beside him said nothing; he couldn't hear him. "I always thought they were BECAUSE of you… but… they were FOR you." He said to himself. Turning, Craig looked down at the blond cowering beside them as they walked. "I did it for you." He whispered.

* * *

When Craig opened his eyes, people surrounded him; they were laughing, drinking, and socializing in the familiar, HUGE living room of Token's mansion.

This time, he wasn't interacting with the memory… but he was an outside observer. He immediately saw himself – standing against the wall, and rather closely to Thomas. They both looked a little tipsy, and Craig knew himself well enough to know his 'moves'. He looked like he was outwardly hitting on the tourette's cursed teen.

Wincing at his own bravado for flirting with someone else while he had a boyfriend – his eyes immediately sought out Tweek. He was standing off to the other side; he was in a group with Kyle, Stan and Kenny – who were talking and obviously a little sauced themselves. But Tweek wasn't engaged with them… he was too busy staring across the room at Craig, with a heartbroken, worried gaze.

The noirette stood beside the blond, watching him – watching HIM – being an asshole.

"Stop watching me." Craig muttered to his memory; as if telling this 'replay' of Tweek to look away would do ANY good now.

He really hated this. He HATED watching that HE was the downfall of their relationship. While he was mad initially that Tweek had erased him… Craig had to admit, the blond had a good reason. These past few memories were torture. How could he have been so cold and brazen in flaunting the fact that he was distancing himself from Tweek?

The whole room flickered, and soon, it was completely empty… except for Tweek, who was still standing in the same spot, looking across the room. And Craig and Thomas were still visible – on the other side.

"Erase ALL of it." Craig snapped toward the ceiling, still trying to get the doctor and Dominic to hear him, while they worked on deleting his memories.

Soon, the room flickered oddly again – and Craig was finally left alone, as darkness enveloped the mansion once more…

With another flicker of light, Craig found himself standing in front of Tweek's bathroom door.

* * *

_"Tweek, I'm sorry… please just open the door." He encouraged, knocking a few times as he let out a heavy sigh. "It can happen to anyone. Hell, I don't remember my own MOTHER'S half the time."_

_He heard a strained sob from behind the bathroom door. "Nngh! I-I've never forgotten… y-your birthday…" He whimpered._

_"I know." Craig answered, resting his head against the door. "There's… no excuse." He reassured him, though deep down, Craig knew why he'd forgotten. He'd been hanging out with Thomas and Clyde playing video games. Craig had spent the night at his own house, and he'd gotten an early morning call from Clyde – who was annoying him with his constant requests to hang out._

_So, he'd gone over, and completely forgotten that it was Tweek's birthday._

_"Tweek, please come out." He coaxed. "I got you a chocolate cake… with coffee flavored ice cream." Craig said, hoping he might be able to bribe the blond's forgiveness. When he was only met with more silence, Craig sighed. "Well… I'll be downstairs when you're ready." He said, trailing his eyes over the door once more before he headed downstairs._

"I'm such an asshole," Craig muttered to himself as he followed the path of the memory, and continued downstairs. "Asshole, asshole, asshole." He repeated.

There was another flicker of light, and an odd shift in the room… almost like a record skipping. It was trippy, and kind of frightening, but Craig knew it had something to do with this whole procedure.

Suddenly, Tweek was coming down the stairs and Craig stood up from the couch.

_"I'm sorry, Tweek." He apologized again. The blond wouldn't look up at him, perhaps in order to stop himself from crying. Walking over to his boyfriend, Craig took his hand and led him down the hall and into his kitchen._

_There, was a small chocolate cake with a candle on it. "Forgive me?" Craig asked, nestling his nose against the side of Tweek's head._

_"Nngh… y-yes…" The short blond answered._

While Craig had accepted the answer at the time, now that he was looking back on the memory… he didn't believe that Tweek forgave him. There was still hurt lingering in his eyes, and his answer hadn't been convincing in the least.

He watched as his memory-self and Tweek got the coffee-flavored ice cream, and began to eat it with the cake.

Craig wanted to swear to himself that he'd never forget Tweek's birthday EVER again…

But obviously that wasn't possible. If this procedure kept going, he wouldn't remember Tweek PERIOD – nevermind his birthday.

The room flickered and skipped again, and soon, Craig was falling back into yet another memory…

TBC


	3. Exit Music

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Tweek/Craig

**Summary:** After Craig and Tweek break up - Craig tries to make amends, but discovers that Tweek is acting like he doesn't even know WHO Craig is. As he tries to look for answers, he find out that Tweek 'erased' him from his memory with a controversial procedure. Hurt and angry, Craig retaliates by undergoing the same procedure, in order to forget Tweek.

But as he begins to loose each precious memory that he and Tweek had with one another... Craig immediately regrets the decision...

**Notes I:** Really tragic lol I love the 'idea' that you could erase someone from your memory - or perhaps block out painful things in your life. But obviously, blocking that person or event would drastically CHANGE the person you are.

**Notes II:** HEAVILY inspired by one of my favorite movies of ALL time. Seriously, all time lol I'm not even kidding. This fic shows my clear love and adoration for the film "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind". The premise is pretty much identical lol... not gonna lie ;) Only I'm going to do it through the eyes of Tweek and Craig

**Notes III:** WOOT ... all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc. I will try my best to give this story a happy ending!

**Notes IV:** His memories are in italics; it switches between him being an outside observer of the memory, and participating in it. However, since he is mentally conscious when this is happening, he'll be commenting on his own memories and trying to interact with them through his imagination. Confused? Lol Just watch 'Eternal Sunshine' and you'll get it xD

Notes V: The timeline of their relationship is being deleted BACKWARDS; going from their most recent memories (i.e. their breakup) to their earliest ones (i.e. meeting, beginning to date, etc)

* * *

_Craig's closed eyes fluttered; he felt warm and safe -_

The familiar smell of Tweek's room alerted his senses that he was in yet another memory.

_He could feel Tweek's lips lightly brushing across his neck and cheek in a gentle, trembling way. He opened his eyes just a crack, to see that it was morning, before he closed them again._

_"Y-You don't tell me things -nngh- Craig..." Tweek whispered sadly. "I t-tell you everything... ack... every e-embarrassing t-thing." He continued. "Don't you -nngh- trust me?"_

_Craig sighed, keeping his eyes closed. "Constantly talking isn't communicating, Tweek." He answered lazily._

_There was a small, uncomfortable silence, which Craig did his best to ignore because he was tired._

_"I-I don't do that..." Tweek replied; his voice laced with hurt. "I-I want to bknow/b you." The blond clarified to his somewhat stoic boyfriend._

_He felt Tweek's lips and nose nuzzling behind his ear affectionately again. "Hmm?" Craig murmured, still tired enough to think what Tweek was talking about wasn't important._

_"I don't -nngh- c-constantly talk!" Tweek suddenly said defensively; clearly, he was getting tired that Craig was ignoring him when he was trying to have a real discussion. "J-Jesus man," The blond pouted. "P-People have to SHARE t-things... nngh... that's w-what intimacy is, a-asshole." He continued angrily._

_Craig sighed, opening his eyes a bit. "Sorry, sorry... fuck..." He mumbled, holding up a tired hand to signal Tweek to calm down. He still didn't seem that affected by Tweek's little hissy fit. "It's just... my life is boring. I just..." He shrugged casually, not even bothering to finish his explanation as to why he never really talked about his feelings or passion. He honestly didn't know what to say at the time._

_"W-What are we -nngh- doing then?" Tweek asked impatiently. "W-Why are we even -ack- bothering if y-you don't have any feelings... or-or passion, or l-love?" He grumbled unhappily._

_The noirette sighed, turning onto his other side into Tweek's body. He buried his head into the crook of Tweek's neck; kissing the skin there gently in the hopes of soothing the blond AWAY from the awkward topic he'd chosen to bring up this morning..._

_But Tweek moved away from him and got out of bed. Craig groaned and decided to stay there; he figured if Tweek woke UP in a pissy mood, he'd be in one all day - so why get up to follow him and tell him he was sorry for being so vague? Tweek should know how he is by now... Craig Tucker was generally a vague person..._

Propping himself up in the bed, Craig looked around but didn't see Tweek. He should have just answered his question... he could have at least told Tweek that his passion and his love was him; that he just wanted to stay with Tweek as long as he possibly could, and get out of this shitty town. Instead, he'd acted like an asshole, yet again - and ruined a moment.

He figured this was the beginning of their deteriorating relationship; thank god he was already past THOSE moments though. Then again, Craig had a sinking feeling he'd hate re-watching and re-living their 'happy' relationship moments just as much... if not more...

* * *

_Slipping through the familiar door of Harbucks, Craig stood toward the back of the coffee shop - his eyes shifting behind the counter to notice the twitchy blond moving back and forth, doing his best to keep things clean and organized. That in itself might seem like a horrible task for Tweek... but Craig was always surprised at how GOOD he was at his job._

"I came here so many times to meet you, to get you, to... wait for you..." Craig mumbled to himself as he sunk back into the memory.

_His eyes focused on the familiar face of Christophe, who was standing at the serving counter, ordering his coffee. Craig remembered this day; he'd come in and saw what he THOUGHT was Christophe hitting on Tweek. It bothered him immensely, and he'd put an immediate stop to it by running Christophe off. _

Of course, being able to watch his memories in reverse, made Craig realize how many mistakes he'd made - this being one of them. He'd always been a bit jealous and possessive, but looking back, Craig wondered if he'd been stifling Tweek. Did he have to ward off EVERYONE that went near Tweek? How come he hadn't trusted the blond? It's not like TWEEK would ever cheat on HIM. He was fiercely loyal.

_Craig walked over to the counter, catching the tail end of their conversation,_

_"... eet looks cute." Christophe shrugged with a small smirk._

_The noirette leaned against the counter, beside the Frenchman. "What looks cute?" He asked in a dry tone. When Tweek turned, his face flushed and he began to twitch more. Christophe didn't seem too phased. "Come on. Let me in on what's so cute." He growled, standing upright to lord his height over Christophe._

_The Frenchman stood up to his full height too - now able to look into Craig's eyes, since they were roughly the same size._

_"Nozhing." Christophe mumbled, taking his coffee as Tweek nervously set it on the counter. Looking back to Tweek, the brunette nodded, "Merci. I weel see you around, oui?" He said, giving the blond another small smile - before he left._

_Craig watched him leave closely, before he turned back to Tweek. "What looks cute? Tell me." He said firmly._

_"I-I... nngh... I just a-asked him if he -gah- thought you'd like -nngh- this s-shirt..." He stammered, blushing and tugging on the hem of his ill-buttoned shirt. It WAS a new shirt, and Craig realized he actually hadn't seen it before._

_Feeling slightly bad at running off Christophe, Craig reached across the counter and tugged on the string of Tweek's apron; forcing the blond the lean across the counter with a small squeak - before he kissed him on the lips. "It does look cute." He reassured him quietly._

_Tweek blushed and smiled._

Craig's eyes ran over him. Fuck... why had he ever wanted to give someone like this up? Tweek Tweak, contrary to Craig Tucker, would never hurt a soul; not emotionally, and certainly not physically. At least, not on purpose.

As the room began to shimmer and distort, Craig kept his hand clutched around the string of Tweek's apron... like if he didn't let go, they couldn't erase this memory...

* * *

_When he blinked, he wasn't clutching onto Tweek's apron anymore... instead, his hands were clenching the steering wheel of his car. His NEW car to be exact._

_"What do you think?" Craig asked, glancing toward Tweek as he parked the car at Stark's Pond._

_The twitchy blond beside him gave a playful smile. "It's m-much better -gah- then your b-broken truck." He stammered._

_"I loved that truck." He sighed nostalgically._

_Tweek blushed, "B-But this car makes you -nngh- even s-sexier."_

_Craig raised a brow and looked to Tweek. The blond, realizing what he'd said, clasped his hands over his mouth and emitted a small, anxious noise - before flushing an even deeper red._

_"Seriously?" Craig asked._

_Tweek began to tremble, "I-I'm sorry! ACK! I-I didn't mean t-to sound... nngh... I-I mean... I didn't... um... erk..." He sputtered._

_Craig couldn't help but chuckle as he reached over and pulled Tweek out of his seat. The blond shifted awkwardly, going wherever Craig pulled him - before he finally ended up straddling Craig's lap on the driver's side._

_"Nngh! T-This is a bad idea! What if I hit a w-wrong lever, and the car -ack - goes straight into the POND? W-What if I honk the horn? What if the -nngh- ?" He ranted._

_Craig silenced those fears by capturing Tweek's lips in his own, while his hands soothingly rubbed along Tweek's hips and thighs as he sat perched on his lap - nestled between Craig and the steering wheel. The blond eventually began to relax, and sunk into the kiss as his fingers began to play with Craig's hair._

_"Nngh..." Tweek moaned as their lips parted. "D-Do... these seats... g-go back?" He asked sheepishly, glancing down with a small smile._

_The noirette smirked wickedly, before suddenly, he released the seat and allowed it to fall backward to its full downright position. Tweek let out a scream; mumbling something about the car falling apart, before Craig began to kiss him again; their bodies now flat in the seat. Tweek writhed himself around on Craig's broader body as they began to fool around; breaking in Craig's new car..._

Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek, squeezing the memory tightly as they kissed...

* * *

_When Craig opened his eyes he was no longer in the car, but flat on his back in his own backyard. Looking beside him, he saw Tweek also lying there; occasionally he twitched, but otherwise, he was fairly calm. It was the early evening; the sky was just changing to blue, pink and purple._

Confused initially as to what memory it was, Craig looked on the other side of him to see a small headstone, which read; STRIPE

"The funeral..." He mumbled to himself, as it all came back to him.

_Tweek turned and looked at Craig anxiously, "A-Are you -nngh- feeling better?" He asked sweetly._

_"No." The noirette answered, perhaps a bit more angrily than he should have. Stripe was a longtime pet, and he was going to miss the loyal animal. Part of the reason he'd love him so much was because he was so quiet; sure, he made the occasional squeak or noise, but he was soft, cuddly, and wouldn't talk back to him or give him attitude about HIS attitude. Loosing Stripe had been more devastating than Craig cared to admit._

_Craig's attention turned from the small, makeshift headstone, when he felt Tweek nestle up beside him, and wrap his arms around his waist. "H-He was a -nngh- great pet... and... h-he was lucky to h-have such a -nngh- caring owner..." Tweek offered gently, as his fingers began to play with the strings of Craig's chullo while he rested his head on his chest. "You t-took care of him before everything else... I-I know -nngh- he loved you j-just as much as you loved him..." The blond continued. "S-Sometimes people aren't even -gah- loved as m-much as you loved S-Stripe."_

_Something about that struck Craig, and he looked down at the loyal blond by his side. Shifting over, the noirette repositioned them, so he was propping himself up over Tweek - who was looking up at him a bit curiously... even slightly nervous; perhaps he was worried he said something wrong._

_"I loved Stripe." Craig muttered deeply. "But... at least I still have someone to take care of." He said, running his blue-gray eyes over Tweek's angelic face. "I still have someone who loves me... and someone that I love."_

_A small, grateful smile slowly grew on Tweek's lips as he looked adoringly up toward Craig. Leaning down, they exchanged a light, tender kiss..._

"No." Craig said aloud, as they finished kissing. "I don't want to forget this one..." He said. "Leave it here..." He begged, pressing his forehead against the memory of Tweek.

He'd been the only one to comfort him; the ONLY person who'd been able to make him feel better about loosing Stripe after so many years. Everyone else had just said: 'oh that sucks' or 'stripe was still alive?' ... But Tweek had reassured Craig's fear that he hadn't been a good owner. He WAS a good owner - but he didn't want Tweek to feel like he was second...

Tweek had never been second...

At least... he hadn't intended Tweek to ever FEEL like he was second...

* * *

_"Can I open them now?" Craig asked, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as he lay on his bed. He had a magazine lying over his face, since Tweek had said that he had something to show him. He heard rustling around, accompanied by small squeaks or the occasional: 'Oh God!'..._

_Finally, he heard the rustling settle. "O-Ok... -nngh- open!" Tweek announced loudly._

_Craig took the magazine away from his face, and was met with the nervous - but excitedly smiling - face of his blond boyfriend, sporting a new, green button-up shirt, an orange hoodie, and new jeans that hugged to his slender legs. "D-Do you like it?" He asked._

_"Shiiiiiiiiiiit, Tweek..." Craig laughed, watching as Tweek turned around to further model his new outfit. "It's hot." He smiled. "But that sweater makes you look like a tangerine."_

_The blond squeaked and anxiously made his way to the bed, as he climbed onto it and over Craig. "R-Really? Nngh... I-I hope no one tries to e-eat me." He smiled sheepishly (and kind of sexily) as he crawled over top of his dark-haired boyfriend._

_"I like tangerines." Craig purred as Tweek lowered his head, and they shared a deep kiss. He ran his hands up the blond's slender body, tracing his family shape; the fabric of the new clothing was soft and fresh (again, obviously new). "I'm hungry... I could go for a tangerine right about now." He continued huskily._

_Tweek squeaked and quickly rolled off Craig and onto the floor. "I-I don't want to rip -nngh- these new CLOTHES, man!" He giggled, scampering across the floor and behind one of the transparent curtains in his bedroom; it was dulling the light that shone outside - but when Tweek got up between it and the window, Craig couldn't help but think his silhouette looked even more angelic._

_"Tweekers..." Craig laughed, rolling off the bed as well after his boyfriend, and feeling a bit more playful._

_But Tweek ignored his call, and had gotten distracted. "C-Can you see me... -nngh- making d-ducks?..." He asked, shaping his hands behind the transparent curtain where the light was pouring in. His shadow could be seen on the floor, and as he moved his hands up, the rough silhouette of a make-shit duck could be seen. Though it kind of looked like a dog. "Quack... Q-Quack..." Tweek mimicked cutely as he moved his hands._

Craig sat on the floor, staring up adoringly at the blond behind the curtain, childishly playing with making his hands into shadow figures on the bedroom floor.

"I don't want to forget this..." Craig said desperately. "Not THIS one, either!" He pleaded; well aware he'd asked to keep the previous memory... but hell... now that he seemed to be going back into the parts of his relationship with Tweek when he was happiest, he didn't want to erase anymore.

Losing the bad memories - maybe he could live with that.

But loosing the GOOD memories was turning out to be even worse...

Crawling over to the curtains, Craig tried to angrily rip them down in the hopes of seeing Tweek before this memory fizzled; instead, the curtains came down on top of him, obstructing his view as the room grew dark.

He growled and struggled to get himself out of the tangled mess of fabric...

* * *

When he emerged, he wasn't in Tweek's bedroom anymore.

Suddenly, Craig was in the woods.

_It was daylight again - early morning; crisp weather suddenly flooding through his senses. Looking around, Craig took a few steps forward, "Tweek?" He called._

_As he rounded one particular tree - he jumped at the sight of a twitchy blond jumping out at him._

"Jesus, Tweek!" Craig exclaimed, caught off guard as his heart raced. He forgot that this was the morning he and Tweek decided to skip class, before they'd wrapped up the day going to see a movie. Tweek had gone around hiding in different places, and Craig went around to find him.

The blond actually laughed at the sight of a startled Craig; it wasn't a sight anyone saw too often. Then again, neither was the sight of Tweek actually laughing.

"Tweek... I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid..." Craig pleaded, walking along behind the memory of Tweek as they moved through the forest.

The blond twitched, but seemed content, "Ack! I-I know, but there's nothing -nngh- you can do now." He said; like Tweek was Craig's own subconscious, talking and interacting with him. "Y-You should just relax. Ack! E-Enjoy the scenery."

"No, I've gotta stop it." Craig said with an air of determination to his voice; he quickened his pace in order to walk beside Tweek. "I've gotta wake up before I don't know you anymore." He said, looking to the blond intensely. "I don't want to FORGET these things."  
Tweek sat down on a fallen tree, still twitching as he took a healthy gulp out of his thermos. "W-Well, guh! Just... c-cancel it then!" He stammered with a shrug.

"I can't cancel it, they've already started! I've already lost some memories of you..." Craig said dishearteningly.

The blond twitched again - appearing like he was thinking. "Gah! T-Then wake yourself up!" He yelled anxiously, gesturing wildly.

Craig sighed and didn't answer. Glancing toward Tweek, he closed his eyes and tried to pinch himself really hard. It didn't work. When he opened his eyes, he was still sitting on that fallen tree, in his memory, with Tweek.

The blond looked to him hopefully, "Nngh! Did it w-work?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah. I'm awake right now." Craig retorted sarcastically.

The blond looked down embarrassingly - and once again, Craig felt bad. Why did he say things like that to Tweek? The poor teen didn't deserve it, and the more Craig saw him, the worse he felt.

Leaning over, he pulled Tweek onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him - and nestled his nose against the blonde's. Lifting his chin, their lips brushed against one another and Craig sighed...

When he opened his eyes, his arms were wrapped around nothing but thin air, and Tweek was gone. He was alone.

Standing up, Craig looked around the woods wildly - beginning to panic as the true reality of what he'd done began to set in.

They were erasing Tweek from his soul... his mind... his heart. He was loosing memories left and right, and they wouldn't stop until he ceased to know Tweek Tweak: the boy he loved, the boy he needed, the boy whose heart he'd crushed.

"I want to stop..." Craig whispered to himself, his eyes beginning to tear up. Running through the woods a little ways, he yelled out, "I wanna call it off!" He shouted, praying that Dominic or Dr. Jackson would hear him.

Turning around frantically, he looked up toward the sky. "Can you hear me? I WANT TO CALL IT OFF!" He screamed. Panting heavily, Craig looked around, trying to think of a way out; a way to wake himself up and stop this whole procedure before the past ten years of his life became a waste...

Spotting a steep hill, Craig bolted toward it - running full speed, preparing to throw himself down the hill, in the hopes of hurting himself and jerking himself awake. That's how these things worked, right? If you hurt yourself or 'fell' in a dream, you often jolted yourself awake. Gritting his teeth together, Craig reached the end of the steep edge, and jumped...

* * *

Instead of landing on a forest floor, Craig jolted up in the darkness; stars and an open field surrounding him as he found himself in the back of his old truck. Looking around confusedly, he noticed that the truck was parked on a hill - and was facing a drive-in screen that was further down.

"Fuck..." Craig mumbled to himself.

_He and Tweek had gotten into the habit of watching FREE drive-in movies, by parking on the neighboring hill and turning the car radio to the same frequency that was used for the drive-in customers. It was kind of sneaky, but neither one of them were stupid enough to waste money on something they could do for free._

But it was hard to enjoy this trip down 'memory lane'... since Craig was all too aware it would be his LAST trip. The bridge was literally burning down behind him.

_He felt Tweek snuggle up closer to him as they lay in the back of the truck, watching the film. "W-Why did you agree to -nngh- this movie?" The blond giggled gently._

_"Hey, you're the one who wanted to see it." Craig reminded him with a smirk, holding him closer._

_Tweek scrunched his nose a bit, "Ack! Y-You're remembering it w-wrong." He argued cutely._

Craig sighed and held Tweek closer to him, forcing the blond to look at him. "I want to stop this, Tweek." He sighed. "We need to think of a way to hide you." He mumbled, before he paused. "Or at least... the MEMORY of you."

"Y-You're still -nngh- on t-that?" He asked curiously. "J-Just enjoy the m-movie."

The noirette looked to him firmly, "No, Tweek. I don't want to give up." He admitted. "We're not done. This was such a bad, fuckin' idea." He grumbled, sliding out of the back of the open-ended truck, and tugging Tweek with him.

"Nngh! W-Where are we going!" The blond asked quickly.

Craig pulled him along as he marched across the open field, away from his vehicle. "I'm gonna try and hide you." He snapped. "This is MY head, so I can do whatever I want, right?" Craig reassured himself; if he believed it, it could be true.

Wrapping Tweek in his arms, Craig closed his eyes. "Don't let go until I TELL you." He ordered. The blond squeaked and reluctantly did as he was asked.

Craig forced his mind to project him somewhere else... somewhere he could hide Tweek...

Maybe in a memory Tweek never really EXISTED in before; after all, if he took Tweek to a memory where he didn't belong - the doctor and his intern performing this procedure couldn't FIND him, right? He'd be able to keep a piece of Tweek alive...

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Craig was surprised to find himself in a pet store.

He furrowed his brow, and noticed Tweek was still in his arms. "Fuck... it worked." He smiled, looking around and holding the blond tighter. His eyes finally settled on a couple of people further down the pet isle.

It was HIM... at least... the seven year old version of him. God, he was so small. Craig watched as he and his mother pointed out one particular guinea pig that they liked to the pet shop employee, who began to fish him out from amongst the others.

"This was when I first got Stripe..." Craig recalled aloud.

Tweek flinched, looking around in utter confusion. "B-But -gah- I wasn't here for this!" He said, anxiously stating the obvious.

"Exactly." Craig smirked. "They won't be able to find you in THIS memory... because THIS memory had nothing to do with you. So I can hide you in here... and when I wake up tomorrow... I'll still remember you." He smiled in relief...

.

.

Dominic furrowed his brow...

"Huh..." He mumbled.

Dr. Jackson was busy looking through some files; he didn't look up as he heard Dominic's voice. "What, Dominic?" He asked lazily, flipping through some papers.

"...Um... Mr. Tucker is... off the map." He said awkwardly.

The doctor sat up and looked over at him. "What do you mean he's off the map?"

"Uh, the map. The digital map and layout we'd structured to erase... he's not responding, now. I'm not getting a reading." He said worriedly.

Dr. Jackson stood up and headed over to Craig's lifeless looking body, as it lay motionless on the hospital bed he was connected to. Examining him to see if he was conscious or in any kind of mental or emotional distress, he came to the conclusion that Craig was still fine; at least, not in any pain as a result of the procedure.

Moving over to the computer, he took over for Dominic and began to extend the map of Craig's mind - looking for the section where he could find an active reading.

"It's not... possible he's hiding... right?" Dominic asked tentatively. "I mean - it wouldn't be the first time that's happened." He muttered. "That twitchy drug addict we did the other week did the same thing when I was trying to erase HIS memory." Dominic grumbled annoyingly. "Took me three hours to find the freak... he just kept jumping around into all these memories. I mean, Jesus, what the fuck ARE underpants gnomes?" He scoffed to himself curiously.

Dr. Jackson sighed, ignoring Dominic's comment for the moment as he searched. "There..." The older man said finally; getting a lock on the active part of Craig's memory. "Very strange, indeed..." He mumbled. "He is in a memory that is in NO way related to the subject he asked us to erase. But, there's also no proof that the jump from the memory-map was intentional. Sometimes the mind reverts back to a place of peace and happiness when the patient is stressed, or experience a sensation of grief; loss." He pointed out. Typing a few quick commands, the Doctor sighed. "Let's get Mr. Tucker back on track, shall we? I'd like to finish before 1am this time." He grumbled...

.

.

Craig and Tweek wandered around the memory of the pet store; the noirette fiercely holding his hand... but satisfied with the fact he'd managed to 'hide' this little bit of Tweek in another part of his memory.

"W-Why are all these cages just -nngh- filled with guinea pigs?" Tweek asked curiously, leaning against Craig as they walked down different isles.

Craig shrugged, wrapping his arm around Tweek. "I dunno. Maybe because I was just a kid... so... I didn't notice any other animals? The memory is a fucked up place, and not ENTIRELY accurate, Tweek. Trust me." He grumbled, having seen enough weird shit over the past...

Wait... how long had he been inside his head? Craig realized he had no concept of time in here.

"Gah!" Tweek exclaimed, bringing Craig from his thought. Looking up to see his blond boyfriend looking terrified - Craig saw he was staring down the length of the pet store... lights were shutting off one by one; a darkness approaching them.

Craig clenched his teeth. "Fuck!" He yelled, now having experience of what his 'memories' tended to do before they got erased. All of them got dark... so this wasn't going. "Son of a bitch! Fuck you!" He yelled to the ceiling, hoping that the Doctor could hear him.

Didn't that give them some kind of clue! If he was going so far as to try and HIDE in other, unmapped memories... didn't that tell them he didn't WANT to do this anymore?

"C-Christ! It's over m-man! Nngh!" Tweek stressed, tugging on his shirt as his other hand clenched into Craig's strong, desperate grip. "Y-You can't hide me d-deep enough! They'll FIND me!"

The noirette narrowed his eyes, throwing his arms around Tweek. "Fuck that!" He snapped, closing his eyes and willing himself into another memory. He'd done it before; he could do it again, right...

* * *

_Opening his eyes again, Craig found he was in bed; he was panting heavily and lying on his back. He suddenly became painfully aware of how aroused he was... his stiff dick was in his hand as he continued masturbating..._

"Ack! T-That's SICK!" The nervous blond exclaimed turning away, lying in bed beside him.

Craig had to be about thirteen in this memory. "S-Shut up..." Craig panted, continuing to masturbate.

_"Craig, honey?" The sound of his mom's voice came from outside his room. The noirette's eyes shot open as his mother walked in; Tweek tried to hunker down beneath the sheets of Craig's bed (not that it mattered, since the memory of his 'mother' wouldn't be able to see the 'memory' of Tweek hiding out in his bed). "I made some snacks for your sister an-" She froze when she noticed her son, lying on his bed, frantically trying to hide his erection. "Oh... I-I'm sorry." She cleared her throat and immediately backed out of the room. "Um... I'll just... leave them out for you, ok?" She called as she closed the door._

_The noirette sunk back, groaning in complete humiliation._

Fuck. He'd forgotten that his mother had walked in on him masturbating when he was younger. It was an awkward moment that MOST boys experienced... but that didn't make it any better.

Suddenly, Craig heard Tweek giggling hysterically from beneath the sheets.

"Shut the fuck up!" He hissed uncomfortably; blushing deeply and turning on his side away from the memory of Tweek he was trying so desperately to save.

Alright, so he hadn't really been thinking when he decided to transfer them both to THIS humiliating point in his memory.

The blond giggled and spooned up against Craig's back. "A-Aw Craig... it's -nngh- ok... it happens to everyone..." He said, still trying to stifle his cute laugh.

"Fuck you." He sighed in obvious embarrassment. "Fuck you so hard." He growled.

Tweek smiled, "T-That would be more effective than -nngh- masturbating, h-huh?" He teased.

"What?" Craig yelled, turning and grabbing Tweek. The blond squeaked and laughed as the noirette wrapped his arms around him playfully and began to kiss him. "I guess this is a small price to pay if I get to keep you hidden." He mumbled. "So you saw me masturbating... I can live with that. We fucked like bunnies, so it's not like you've never seen it." He shrugged.

Tweek blushed and laughed, "B-But I've never seen -nngh- thirteen year o-old Craig j-jacking himself off..." He pointed out. "I feel like a p-pedophile." He shifted.

.

.

"Fuck." Dominic sighed. "Sorry... um... he's off the map again." He grumbled unhappily.

Dr. Jackson sighed, coming back around toward the computer. "Well... voluntary or not, this is becoming bothersome." He said to himself, typing a few commands and beginning to search Craig's brain for stimulated activity.

.

.

Tweek and Craig had shifted under his blankets and were lying in his bed.

"D-Do you hear -nngh- that?" He asked curiously, hearing something that sounded like wind.

Craig furrowed his brow. "What?"

Tweek peeked out of the sheets, before his facial expression changed, and he sat right up. "L-Look! C-Craig!" He squeaked excitedly.

Pulling himself from beneath the covers, Craig found they were still in bed... but no longer in his room. They were in the middle of Stark's Pond, right by the frozen pond.

"Fuck!" Craig cursed, realizing that Dominic OR Dr. Jackson was putting him back on track, once again.

Well... there goes any memory of him getting caught masturbating by his mother...

At least that wasn't one he'd miss.

* * *

_"Gah! It's gonna BREAK!" Tweek screamed as Craig tugged him along on the ice._

_They were at Stark's Pond; the whole thing was solidly frozen over, while around them, the empty fields were complete snow covers - illuminating everything with crisp, white snow._

_Craig laughed, pulling the reluctant blond along anyway. "Tweek, every year we come here - and every year you FREAK out... and EVERY year... nothing happens." He chuckled._

_They weren't skating; Craig had just wanted to slide around the ice on his boots. Unfortunately, he lost his footing, and went tumbling down onto his back after looking his grip on the slippery, frozen surface. Tweek tumbled right down with him._

_Surprisingly, the blond laughed instead of freaking out - as he landed right on top of Craig. Smiling, the noirette wrapped his arms around Tweek, who shifted and positioned himself, straddling Craig's waist. The broader teen sat up, instinctively wrapping his arms around the blond perched on his thighs._

_Craig nestled his nose against Tweek's. "I love you." He purred gently._

_"I-I -nngh- love you..." The small teen answered, wrapping his arms even tighter around Craig's neck as they sat on the ice._

_The noirette lifted his chin as Tweek snuggled his head into his neck and chest, enjoying just being held. Craig sighed and looked up to the chilly, starry sky above. "I could die right now, Tweek. I'm just... happy. I've never felt that before." He admitted genuinely. "I'm exactly where I wanna be..."_

Realizing he couldn't do ANYTHING to escape this, Craig's eyes began to well up with tears again...

He closed his eyes; regretting ever setting foot in Lacuna Inc...

* * *

As the bell rang, Craig slowly opened his eyes; they were still teary, but now, he found himself in their high school hallway... not on a frozen Stark's Pond with Tweek.

_He shifted slightly as students filed past him like drones, before he caught sight of Tweek emerging anxiously from the classroom. As soon as he saw Craig, his face lit up and he scurried over to him. "H-Hi..." He greeted, snuggling into Craig's chest._

The noirette smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around Tweek. How could he let go of all this? He'd tried everything he could think of to stop them from completely wiping Tweek from his mind... but nothing had worked.

"I asked you if you missed me..." He said gently; bleary, heartbroken eyes still looking at the blond before him.

_Tweek smiled and blushed, "I-I always miss you..." The memory answered. "B-But not as much as you -nngh- miss me."_

Craig smiled weakly as he and Tweek began to walk down the hall.

"You have no idea how right you were, Tweek." Craig sighed, talking to himself again as he stared at the blond he walked hand in hand with. "I always thought YOU would miss ME - more than I'd ever miss you." He described.

_They stopped at Tweek's locker as he began to exchange his books for their next period; which happened to be together._

"I hope you regretted this as much as I do... when YOU were going through this." He continued to speak to the memory like it was ACTUALLY Tweek. "I hope you realized what a mistake this was... how stupid we were, and how easy it would have been to fix it - if we'd both known what we'd be giving up." He continued sadly.

His eyes ran over Tweek's face, as the memory began to babble on silently about whatever it is they'd talked about that day. For some reason, the sound of the memory had cut out... and now it was aching silence, as his memory mimed the rest.

Craig noticed the students around them had no faces anymore... a sign that this memory was disappearing just like the rest. "But maybe you didn't regret it." Craig uttered in a low, hurt voice. "Maybe I'd fucked things up so much that you were happy to wipe our past away..." He said.

He reached out to touch Tweek - but as the memory flickered to darkness, then back to the memory... Craig found he was the only one in the school hall.

"Please stop." He sighed, sliding back down against the lockers to sit on the floor.

* * *

When Craig lifted his head he found himself in Token's house - yet another party, hosted by their wealthy young friend. Only this time, he fortunately wasn't hitting on Thomas, and he and Tweek weren't separated.

_They were curled up on the couch together. They were seated in the corner of one of Token's MANY lavish sofas; Craig in the corner with Tweek nestled right in beside him, almost right on his lap._

_"I'm... a l-little tipsy." Tweek giggled, nestling his nose and lips into the crook of Craig's neck._

He smiled solemnly, but didn't say anything. He was too depressed. Why bother? This was just one disappointing scene after another. He remembered this night; they'd both gotten drunk, stumbled into one of Token's guest rooms, and had sex before they passed out there.

Looking over at Tweek's memory, Craig was surprised to see the 'memory' staring at him contently. "Y-You're not enjoying this." His imagination clarified.

"Can't say that I am." He muttered back, resting his head against Tweek's.

The blond snuggled closer to him. Craig looked over at the memory of his lover, wrapped in his arms. Leaning down, he pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Suddenly, the party went silent, and when the noirette looked up - all the party guests were gone; there wasn't even any furniture in the mansion anymore, except the one couch they were sitting on.

Letting out a sigh, Craig rested his forehead against Tweek's. "It would be different." He whispered. "...If we could just give it another try..." The raven-haired teen expressed woefully.

Tweek looked up at him with his big, large eyes.

"Remember me..." The blond said, giving Craig a sweet, hopeful smile. "T-Try your best. Maybe -nngh- we can..." He said.

Leaning forward, Tweek bumped his nose against in an 'eskimo peck'.

Then he was gone.

Craig could only stare down at the empty spot where Tweek had once been...

He wanted to ask WHEN this would all stop... but Craig knew it wouldn't stop until every last memory he had of Tweek was demolished.

TBC


	4. Gone For Good

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Tweek/Craig

**Summary: **After Craig and Tweek break up - Craig tries to make amends, but discovers that Tweek is acting like he doesn't even know WHO Craig is. As he tries to look for answers, he find out that Tweek 'erased' him from his memory with a controversial procedure. Hurt and angry, Craig retaliates by undergoing the _same_ procedure, in order to forget Tweek.

But as he begins to loose each precious memory that he and Tweek had with one another… Craig immediately regrets the decision…

**Notes I: **Really tragic lol I love the 'idea' that you could erase someone from your memory – or perhaps block out painful things in your life. But obviously, blocking that person or event would drastically CHANGE the person you are.

**Notes II :** HEAVILY inspired by one of my favorite movies of ALL time. Seriously, all time lol I'm not even kidding. This fic shows my clear love and adoration for the film "_Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_". The premise is pretty much identical lol… not gonna lie ;) Only I'm going to do it through the eyes of Tweek and Craig

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.** I will try my best to give this story a happy ending!**

**Notes IV: **His memories are in italics; it switches between him being an outside observer of the memory, and participating in it. However, since he is mentally conscious when this is happening, he'll be commenting on his own memories and trying to interact with them through his imagination. Confused? Lol Just watch 'Eternal Sunshine' and you'll get it xD

**Notes V:** The timeline of their relationship is being deleted **BACKWARDS**; going from their most recent memories (i.e. their breakup) to their earliest ones (i.e. meeting, beginning to date, etc)

* * *

When his eyes opened, he found he was in his room - lying in a bed with strewn sheets in his boxers.

_He sleepily looked around for something – before he got up and tossed on a black t-shirt. _

_Heading out of his room and scruffing his long, dark hair, he headed downstairs with a yawn. Craig could hear the sound of small noises coming from the kitchen, and it made him smile. As he wandered in, he saw Tweek making coffee; the blond turned to look at the doorway anxiously, but settled down and gave a sweet smile when he noticed it was just Craig._

_Tweek looked adorable; he too, was just in a white t-shirt and simple coffee-mug boxers. He had on one sock that was clearly too large for his foot. "M-Morning." He said gently, a blush tainting his pale cheeks in the early morning light. "I-I didn't want to wake you, and… I –nngh- WANTED to be there when you woke up, b-but I needed… coffee…" He explained nervously._

"_It's alright." Craig soothed, walking up to him and petting the back of his unruly, blond bed-head hair. "Morning." He purred, placing a kiss on the side of Tweek's temple. The blond leaned into him a bit, before Craig moved back to his round kitchen table, and sat down._

_Pouring two coffees, Tweek brought them over and set them on the table. "I don't drink coffee." Craig pointed out with another yawn._

"_I-I know… but you're GOING to." Tweek insisted. "I-I made this –nngh- especially for you… I p-promise you'll like it." He nudged the cup toward a sleepy Craig._

_The noirette looked to him skeptically, before he reluctantly took the warm cup in hand. He brought it to his lips, and took a tentative sip… before the warm liquid ran down his throat. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad – and the expression must have shown on Craig's face, because Tweek's smile grew even more hopeful. _

"_It's… not bad." He admitted._

_Tweek smiled sheepishly. "I-I put lots of s-sugar in it for you." He admitted. "Y-You'll get more –nngh- used to it, a-and soon you won't need as much…" He explained._

_Taking another big gulp, Craig set the cup down on the table and patted his lap. Tweek made a small, anxious noise and set his own cup down, before he moved from his seat, and slid onto Craig's knee. _

"_I like waking up with you." He said gently, placing a kiss on Tweek's pale neck, which was now riddled with small bite marks and hickies._

_The blond blushed and nestled closer against Craig. "W-Was this… a… one night s-stand?" He asked sadly._

"_No." Craig answered, furrowing his brow. "Why would you think that?"_

_Tweek looked down, "I-I just… n-no one has ever… -nngh- last night w-was my first… um…" He tried to explain; Craig could see him getting more and more worked up, his eyes almost welling with tears. "It's just hard to believe t-that you're not… going to…"_

"_Tweek." Craig soothed, wrapping his arms tighter around the blond. "Last night was NOT a one-night stand. It was the FIRST stand." He smiled warmly. "And there will be many more 'stands' to come." Craig purred reassuringly as he placed a gentle kiss on Tweek's lips. "We're officially together now."_

_The small teen in his lap choked out a happy, relieved sob and threw his arms around Craig's neck in a tight embrace…_

Craig held him back as tightly as he could. "No, no no…" He mumbled aloud, tears beginning to, once more, form in his own eyes. "No, NOT this one… not this one… not this one!" He begged, knowing exactly what memory happened prior to this one…

* * *

His first time sleeping with Tweek…

_Craig flopped down on the bed next to Tweek, completely out of breath, but completely satisfied. They were both naked – lying side by side as their breathing began to regulate once more. _

"_G-Gah!" Tweek exclaimed with a shudder. "I-It's –nngh- cold in here." The blond said._

_The noirette looked to him with a small smirk, and grabbed the blankets that lay bunched at the end of his bed. He brought them up in a big gesture – pulling them right overhead, so he and Tweek were nestled beneath the blankets completely in a 'mock' fort. His lover squeaked, before shifting over closer to Craig, as they faced one another._

_The two smiled at one another warmly; Tweek wasn't even twitching as much as they lay in the afterglow of their physical connection. Craig let out a slow sigh, closing his weary eyes._

_But Tweek stayed awake; his large, curious hazel orbs running over Craig's face._

"_C-Craig?…" Tweek whispered meekly._

_The noriette shifted his head, but didn't open his eyes as he answered. "Mmhm?"_

"_Am I… nngh… u-ugly?" The blond asked._

_Craig opened his eyes shifting closer to Tweek; his brow furrowed and he shook his head. "No."_

"_I-I… um… I just always… t-thought…" Tweek stammered, lowering his eyes nervously as a blush crept onto his cheeks. "I-I know n-no one really likes me… nngh… I'm j-just… weird looking! I t-think everyone else is –ack- so lucky… because y-you are all so… normal…" He whispered. Craig noticed him biting his lower lip, though his eyes were still pointed down; like he was trying not to cry. "I wish I w-was like you… I w-wish I wasn't… s-so…" He stopped himself again and quietly whimpered. _

_It was heartbreaking to listen to him trying to pour his heart out – since it was clearly hard to do. He remembered feeling bad for Tweek; he hated the fact that his self esteem was so low… and Craig knew then and there, that he'd start then and there to help Tweek build his confidence more. _

_Shifting over, Craig leaned down over Tweek and began to place light, tender kisses along his cheek, jaw and temple. "You're beautiful, Tweek…" He whispered against his skin. His hands came up to softly run through Tweek's wild hair as he continued to soothe him. "You're not_ _like anyone else… and that's not a bad thing…" He mumbled. Frankly, that was why Craig was so drawn to him. As much as HE liked things boring and simple – and found everyone else's lives mundane – Tweek had been the exception. _

"_C-Craig…" Tweek trembled, closing his eyes as he leaned his head up toward Craig's affections; his arms coming to wrap around the broad waist of the noirette who lay atop him. "D-Don't ever leave me…" He begged._

_He pressed his lips to Tweek's in a deep, brief kiss, "I won't." Craig swore seriously, before he began to kiss his way down the column of the blond's throat, then back up to his jaw…_

But suddenly, Tweek's appearance seemed to turn a bit more transparent. Then, in an instant, he was completely gone, and Craig was lying on the bed alone.

"No…" He whimpered, crawling up the bed as he clutched to the sheets desperately. "**Please** let me keep this memory…" Craig begged softly.

* * *

When Craig opened his eyes, he was standing in his empty kitchen. It was nighttime; the house was pretty quiet, except for the small sound of a running coffee maker.

_Tweek was perched up, sitting on the counter sipping coffee sweetly as he blushed and kept his large, doe-eyes on Craig. "I-I hope this gets –nngh- easier…" He admitted shyly._

"_It will." Craig reassured him, giving the blond a reassuring smile. "Soon we won't need to be so secretive about everything." He shrugged. "Not that I care what people think about me, but… I want you to feel comfortable." He purred, walking up to where Tweek was perched on the counter._

_The blond made an anxious noise as Craig shifted in to stand between Tweek's open legs as they dangled off the edge of the counter. "R-Really?" Tweek asked hopefully; his eye twitching as he blushed. "You won't… ack… be embarrassed?"_

"_What do I need to say to** prove** to you… that I really DO like you?" Craig asked huskily, trailing and nestling his nose along Tweek's cheek; dipping in behind his ear and into his soft, wild blond hair._

_Tweek shivered and set his coffee cup down - tentatively sliding his hands up into Craig's dark hair. His hands felt warm from the cup he'd been holding, and the noirette found himself letting out a deep sigh. _

"_Do you like me, Tweek?" Craig purred into his ear._

_The blond trembled and tightened his hands in Craig's hair briefly, before sliding his arms around his shoulders. "Y-You're… nngh… perfect…" He stammered bashfully. "Y-You're strong… and… h-handsome…" He continued nervously, biting his lower lip with a small noise as he tried to nestle his nose closer against Craig's._

_The noirette smiled a bit, and lifted his hands to cup either side of Tweek's head. "Keep your mouth real still…" He instructed, whispering against the blond's lips. Tweek did as he was told and suddenly froze, with his lips parted slightly. Craig lightly trailed his tongue all along Tweek's lips, occasionally dipping in between the teen's open lips before continuing around; stopping to lap at his lower lip._

"_Nngh!" Tweek whimpered. "C-Craig…"_

_Their lips crushed against one another. His hands held Tweek's head strongly while his tongue explored his mouth eagerly, while the blond's arms and legs wrapped around Craig's waist and neck; he was latching on for dear life._

_Hoisting Tweek up, Craig groaned as they began to stumble back through the kitchen – past the living room and hastily up the stairs. The blond kept his legs and arms tightly wrapped around Craig like some kind of koala as they made out passionately - both with the single goal in mind of getting to Craig's bedroom. As they burst into the room, Tweek made a small, desperate noise as they collapsed onto the bed; Craig landing on his back…_

But instead of hitting a soft mattress, Craig groaned as he smashed himself back against a set of lockers. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in their high school hallway. "Fuck!" He cursed.

* * *

_Students began to file out of their classrooms as soon as the bell rung, and Craig's blue-gray eyes instantly searched for a familiar tuff of wild, blond hair. When he finally spotted Tweek, a small smirk touched the corner of his lips, before he replaced it with a more stoic and bored look; the usual. _

"_H-Hey Craig…" The blond greeted awkwardly, looking around them with a paranoid intensity._

_The noirette just turned, "Come on." He gruffed out impatiently, before he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Tweek followed behind him obediently, occasionally making a few small noises as they pushed past the students crowding the halls. Reaching their lockers, Craig slowly exchanged his books; his eyes flickering over toward Tweek, who trembled as he tried to exchange his own for their next class._

_As the crowded halls began to thin again, Craig looked Tweek up and down – before he reached out, and suddenly smacked Tweek's books out of his hands. They fell to the floor; some papers scattering around them. The blond looked up toward Craig worriedly, biting his lower lip as he shook even more. As he knelt down to pick them up, Clyde and Token walked past. "Another unexplained tantrum?" Clyde grumbled._

_Craig shot him a glare and flipped him off. He watched as the students began to disappear as they hurried to their next class. The noirette didn't care if they were late; that much was obvious as he waited for every last person to vacate the hall. Once they were alone, Craig grasped Tweek by his shirt and quickly hauled him to his feet – slamming him against the lockers. Tweek cried out in alarm, but Craig's lips crashing over his own silenced his voice._

_The blond couldn't help but moan as Craig's tongue dominated his mouth like he was trying to devour him whole. When they finally parted, both teens were panting heavily. "Sorry…" Craig smirked. "Making you drop your books was the only thing I could think of to give us a moment alone." He breathed huskily against Tweek's lips as he pressed his body against the shorter blond's._

"_Nngh!" Tweek blushed, biting his lower lip as his eyes trailed over Craig's face. "O-Oh…"_

_He tilted his head. "You didn't actually think I was bullying you, did you?" Craig asked, a slight hint of concern tinting his otherwise monotone voice._

"_Ack! W-Well, I… nngh…" Tweek stammered, looking down. "M-Maybe for a –nngh- minute… I didn't… um…" He continued, trembling more as he clutched to the front of Craig's hoodie. He knew Tweek was always worried that he was going to suddenly 'hate' him._

_The noirette looked down at him softly, before he pulled Tweek into a warm hug. He instantly burrowed his face into the crook of Craig's neck and beneath his chin. Shifting his head a bit, he rested his cheek atop Tweek's head and looked down the hall with a sigh. "We should head to class." He mumbled reluctantly. "I'll just tell the teacher you had another freak out."_

_Craig could feel Tweek's head shift in a 'nodding' motion beneath his cheek…_

"Tweek." Craig said, interrupting the brief silence when a lump began to form in his throat.

The blond nestled deeper into his arms. "Y-Yeah, C-Craig?" He asked quietly.

"…I can't stop this." He admitted; his voice sounded slightly strained, like he was doing his best not to cry. He had tried everything he could possibly think of to keep these memories and nothing had worked. Looking down at the blond, who stared up at him with large, beautiful hazel eyes, Craig shook his head sadly. "What do we do?" He asked, completely out of ideas.

The interactive memory of Tweek looked down bashfully for a moment, before he raised his eyes to meet Craig's sullen ones again.

"E-Enjoy it…" Tweek whispered simply, giving the noirette an encouraging, sweet smile as the memory began to disappear…

* * *

_"Nngh! C-Craig we can't! This isn't right, man! J-Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed in a whisper as they made their way through a crowd of people._

_The couple had come on their date to the local movie theatre; they were playing a double creature-feature; it had been Craig's idea to sneak in after the intermission with all the smokers. _

"_Second-Acting is a subversive act." Craig mumbled with a devilish smirk as he led Tweek inside the building; they mingled with the 'smoking' crowd to avoid being checked or seen. "Ticket prices are too high for a hick-town like South Park." He growled as they headed into the movie theatre…_

Craig sighed as he clutched onto Tweek's hand.

"I'm done, Tweek." He muttered sadly. "I'm just gonna ride it out. Hiding is clearly not working."

Tweek tilted his head and looked to Craig. "…Y-Yeah?" The blond asked curiously, wondering if he was serious about giving up.

"I just want to enjoy these last moments with you." He whispered, pulling the memory of Tweek close as he buried his nose into his blond hair.

Stopping at a few of the seats in the theatre, Tweek smiled and looked up at the big movie screen. "T-This was our –nngh- **first** date…" He recalled excitedly.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Craig asked; he knew it was a stupid question to ask a 'projection' of Tweek that was happening in his OWN memory… but hell, he just wanted to pretend that this Tweek was real, and that he could interact with it.

The blond furrowed his brow cutely, before nibbling his lower lip in thought. "C-Clyde… I guess…" Tweek recalled.

Craig nodded; he'd gone out with Clyde a few times before – but they'd ended things on bad terms. They were still friends, but they'd slipped away from each other; it just hadn't worked out… especially since Craig realized his feelings for Tweek.

"We did talk about Clyde." The noirette repeated. It felt stupid now – looking back on it – to talk about an ex-boyfriend to your NEW boyfriend.

Tweek nodded as they took their seats in the movie theatre. "Y-Yeah…" He blushed. "A-And I said: are… are you sure?" The blond said, helping to narrate the memory. "You –nngh- seem unsure."

"I'm sure; I said." Craig continued, staring at Tweek longingly.

The blond smiled. "B-But you weren't." He giggled, looking back to the movie screen. "…I c-could tell."

There was a brief moment of silence that fell between them as the theatre seats continued to fill up.

"I am now." Craig said finally. Tweek looked over to him. "I'm **so** sure." The noirette whispered; turning his eyes reluctantly back to the memory of the blond he'd come to love so much.

Hearing the theatre go silent, Craig noticed all the patrons had disappeared; it was just the two of them sitting in the empty theatre. Leaning over, he kissed Tweek sweetly on the lips…

It was all ending so fast.

* * *

Blinking a few times, Craig found himself in a dark living room… HIS dark living room (to be exact).

_He and Tweek were sitting on the couch and watching 'The Wizard of Oz' – of course, they were both sitting against one corner of the couch; a little closer than 'friends' should probably be sitting._

_But Craig was well aware that, even during something like 'The Wizard of Oz' Tweek was prone to get scared and paranoid. True to form, the blond began to get scared as soon as the house flew up in the air. His head found Craig's shoulder soon after, and his hands clutched to his blue sweater even tighter by the time the house landed on the witch. Craig couldn't help himself… it was too adorable. _

"_Maybe we should go out." _

_He felt Tweek shift his head away, in order to look up at Craig with what he could only assume was shock. Craig kept his eyes on the television. The noirette had regretted it. He didn't know WHAT to say; what could he possibly say to go back on admitting something like that? He cursed himself for blurting out such a vulnerable statement…_

"_Nngh!" Tweek whimpered. "O-Ok…"_

_Craig looked down at the blond – and was clearly a little taken aback by Tweek's answer. He initially thought that Tweek might be agreeing with him because he got the impression Craig was 'mad' at him, or something; like he was only saying 'ok' to avoid getting beaten up. But the gentle, hopeful look lingering in his hazel orbs reassured Craig that he understood… he was serious._

_Leaning his head down a bit, Craig nestled his nose into the soft blond hair beneath him. Tweek buried in closer to the noirette as he wrapped an arm around him…_

When he looked back to the television, Craig saw the movie was gone – and instead, memories of him and Tweek were playing on the screen… like some kind of home movie. Lacuna Inc. already dismantling this memory, just like they had all the others.

Craig sighed as the room flickered around him.

He felt so mad; so agitated and on edge… and he had no clue why.

* * *

_Craig was standing in the hallway – down at the two teens that stood in front of their lockers. His eyes were sternly focused on the sight of Christophe talking to Tweek. But not just talking to Tweek… HITTING on Tweek. His body language, and that smug smirk on his lips were all telltale signs; the blond cowered bashfully against the wall. Tweek didn't seem scared, but he was obviously entranced with whatever Christophe was saying._

_And the noirette didn't like it one bit. _

"_Need anything, Dickstophe?" Craig snapped as he reached his locker - choosing to position himself closely behind Tweek; his chest almost pressing against the nervous teen's back. _

_The Frenchman stared over and across the shorter blond's head at Craig as his cocky smile faded a bit. "Weeth you? … Nozhing." Christophe shrugged casually, looking back down to Tweek. "I weel see you een last period, oui?" He purred – giving Craig another glance before he continued walking down the rest of the hallway._

"_You shouldn't talk to him." Craig growled in a low voice. "He's an asshole, and you can't trust him." He reminded Tweek._

_The blond winced; a curious expression crossing his face as he looked down to the ground. "Nngh… t-that's the same thing Kyle and S-Stan said about –nngh- you."_

_Craig stiffened as he stared into his locker. His hand clutched tighter around the book he was holding, before he sighed and stuffed it into his bag. "Those guys are assholes, too." He grit out between clenched teeth. "Let's go." He muttered, gesturing with his head for Tweek to follow. _

_As they began to head down the still crowded hallways, Craig glanced up and saw Christophe standing against HIS locker – watching intently as Craig and Tweek approached. Clenching his teeth again, Craig grasped the sleeve of Tweek's shirt firmly, and tugged him over onto the other side – successfully placing himself between Tweek and Christophe. As they started to pass him, the noirette shifted over so he was shoulder to shoulder against the blond. He saw the Frenchman smirk knowingly, but he didn't do anything about it._

"_Nngh!" The small sound drew Craig's attention back down to Tweek; the blond was blushing uncontrollably and looked like he even had a small, sheepish smile on his lips._

Craig couldn't help but smile a little too…

* * *

_Looking up – Craig saw Tweek timidly enter his room. It was nighttime now; he'd been pacing around like some kind of caged animal._

"_What the fuck do you want?" He snapped._

_The blond shrunk back a bit. "I-I… um…" He stammered awkwardly. "Y-Your mom –nngh- phoned m-my mom," Tweek began, looking to the tall noirette sadly. "I-I… know what happened."_

_Craig snarled and continued to pace around his room in an agitated fashion. _

"_Yeah, well I didn't ASK you to come here." Craig hissed._

_Tweek stared up at him. "N-No, but… nngh… y-your mom did. M-My mom is downstairs –ack- right NOW… t-trying to comfort your mom…"_

"_Go HOME, you freak." He yelled angrily – sending a deadly stare in Tweek's direction. Craig certainly wasn't in the mood; he'd just found out from his mother that his father had run out on them… for good. _

_His relationship with his father had NEVER been a good one; and as much as_ _Craig tried to believe he hated his old man… all he'd ever wanted was his approval. But he'd never gotten it. And now, he'd never be able to prove to ANY male figure in his life that he was strong, capable and could be successful._

_Needless to say, he was more than upset – not just with his father, but also with himself._

"_C-Craig…" Tweek said gently, taking a tentative step toward him. "It's… nngh… o-ok if you're sad." He admitted._

_The noirette whipped around to glare at the blond. "Piss. Off." He said, separating each word with a pointed, sharp tone. But Tweek didn't listen. Instead, he took another step and gently touched Craig's arm. _

_Not wanting to show ANY kind of weakness (in front of anyone), the tall, raven-haired teen roughly shoved Tweek back, causing the blond to smack against the door with a whimper._

"_Get LOST, Tweek!" He yelled, his voice only getting angrier. "Get out, and FUCK OFF." Craig growled and kept his eyes down as he paced his small room; clearly agitated. What was worse is that he could feel tears stinging his normally dull eyes. _

_He didn't want to cry in front of Tweek, he couldn't. Only pussies cried when their fathers ditched out._

_And Craig Tucker was anything BUT a pussy._

_Keeping his back to Tweek, Craig looked out his window – feeling the tears beginning to streak down his cheeks. He took in an angry, broken breath and grit his teeth together. He would hold himself together; he HAD to… at least… that was the plan._

_But as soon as he felt the gentle, thin arms of Tweek wrap around his waist in a comforting gesture… Craig broke down. A sob escaped from the back of his throat as he shut his eyes tightly and broke down. Falling down onto his knees, Craig felt Tweek lower himself along with him – still not letting go as the noirette's emotional wall began to crumble. When he finally came to sit flat on his floor, he felt Tweek's arms wrap even tighter around him – holding Craig back against his chest as he sat between his slender legs._

_It was so strange. Normally, Craig would be the one to hold TWEEK in such a position… but their roles were reversed. Now, Craig was the one in need of comfort, in need of strength… and of ALL people – it was Tweek Tweak who was there to give it to him. Not wanting the blond to ACTUALLY see him crying, Craig kept his face buried into his arms, which rested on his bent knees. _

_Tweek held onto him, and rested his head on the curve of Craig's back – simply letting the noirette know he was there, and content to hold him until he was finished letting out years of pent up anger, resentment, and disappointment with the man who'd finally abandoned him for good…_

"This… was when I knew…" Craig muttered to himself, knowing the memory had already begun to flicker. "This was the moment I knew I loved you… I knew I needed you, just as much as you needed me." He whispered.

* * *

Craig looked around him curiously to see that for once – Tweek wasn't there. He was standing outside Clyde's house.

_"It's over." He mumbled, taking out a cigarette._

_The light-haired brunette glared at him. "You really ARE an asshole." He sneered, slamming the door. "Token's a way better friend than you EVER were!" _

_Clyde's last comment was shouted through the door – but it fell on deaf ears. Craig had already begun to make his way back down the driveway._

It was kind of a low move, but hell, what was he SUPPOSED to do? He didn't want to keep dating Clyde; he knew enough to realize that it was TWEEK that he liked hanging out with. It was Tweek that he liked talking to, or looking out for. And it was Tweek that slipped into his mind more often than not…

* * *

_They were walking side by side suddenly. The sky was dull, overcast and gray… and it was snowing. _

_Craig moved calmly; his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark blue, pea coat as they continued slowly down the sidewalk toward his house. It was a mundane trek that they made everyday._

_Tweek – however - was moving a bit more erratically; he would twitch… maybe scurry ahead a few paces in front of Craig – like he was checking the area for spies or gnomes. Occasionally, he'd switch positions from walking on Craig's right side, to walking on his left. He would even sometimes stop and try to avoid the large, falling snowflakes… before switching his tactic, and instead, trying to catch them on his tongue._

_He was like a hyperactive puppy… and it was hard for Craig to keep his eyes off him…_

He was so full of life – especially compared to Craig, who just walked in a straight line; simple and dull. But his eyes were constantly glued onto Tweek's every move. He couldn't help watching him; he couldn't help the blond fascinated and entranced him all at once.

He loved him. It was simple.

* * *

_"See you, Thomas." Craig nodded._

_Thomas gave him a bashful smile and nod – before he headed down the hall. Shutting his locker and clicking the lock shut, Craig checked his cell phone, and saw he had a text message from Clyde. Rolling his eyes a bit, he shoved the phone back into his pocket, and hurried toward the front doors. He'd been ignoring Clyde for a while now; he'd kind of hoped the boy would get the HINT that their brief relationship was fizzling; it was over, and he knew it. Someone else had caught Craig's eye._

_Heading out the front doors, his brow immediately furrowed when he didn't see Tweek there, waiting for him like he normally did. It began to snow as Craig started to walk – his eyes on constant 'alert' for the familiar blond. Finally, he spotted him heading down the street._

_Jogging up toward him, Craig reached out and clasped Tweek's shoulder, causing the blond to jump._

"_You didn't wait for me." The noirette stated simply in his stern, albeit straight-edged voice._

_Tweek shot him the best glare he could muster, before he looked down at the ground and continued to walk. "I-I wasn't going to –nngh- interrupt your t-time with –ack- T-Thomas," The blond stammered sadly._

_Craig continued to follow Tweek, walking beside the hurt blond._

"_Tweek… Thomas and I are just friends." He reassured him._

_The blond flinched and trembled, but didn't look at Craig. Realizing instantly that Tweek's feelings were hurt (or bordering on being hurt) – Craig grasped the shorter teen's arm and stopped him from walking; forcing him to face him. _

"_Tweek?" Craig asked._

_His large hazel orbs shut tightly as he clenched his fists; he was trying so hard to hold back his tears. "I-I don't LIKE it… whenyouhangoutwithThomas." He blurted out quickly. "I-I don't like him, and-and T-Thomas is cooler than me, and… and people LIKE him more! I know t-they do, and –nngh- I… don'twanttolooseyoutohim." Tweek stammered sadly. "H-He's so… nngh… and… I'm… just…" The blond choked out awkwardly._

_When he felt Craig's hand slip into his own, Tweek looked up to the taller noirette with a startled, confused expression._

"_Ok." Craig said simply._

_Tweek winced. "…O-Ok?"_

"_Ok." He repeated. "I won't hang around Thomas anymore." Turning, he began to walk back down the street, still holding Tweek's hand. "If it bothers you that much… then I won't do it."_

_The blond stared at him, completely shocked. "B-But… I'm… being –nngh- unreasonable." He admitted sheepishly, suddenly feeling bad. _

"_I get it." Craig answered calmly, giving the blond teen's hand a gentle squeeze. _

_He felt Tweek speed up a bit so they were walking side-by-side, and he felt the thin frame of the blond lean against him as they walked…_

Looking beside him, Craig's eyes ran over the memory of Tweek.

This certainly wasn't getting easier.

* * *

_Flicking his cigarette butt away, Craig stuffed his hands into the pockets of his blue hoodie as he began to walk back around the side of the school. School had just started and he was already sick of it. It didn't take Craig long to realize that high school was no different from elementary school; both were a stupid, pointless waste of time. _

_Rounding the corner, he saw other students beginning to file toward the building; namely one in particular – Tweek Tweak. Craig's body relaxed a bit when he saw the blond; feeling a bit more at ease knowing he'd at LEAST get to spend the rest of the day with another social outcast… someone who hated people almost as much as Craig did._

"_Move it, fuckwad!" Cartman snapped as he came barreling up toward Tweek. Craig watched as the huskier teen stuck his foot out, and shoved Tweek forward – instantly sending the twitching, blond teen face down ton the pavement. A small, distressed whimper escaped from his mouth as he scraped his hands onto the ground._

_In zero seconds flat, Craig was running full speed toward Cartman – tackling him onto the ground, and causing the beefy teen to yell in a slightly shrill voice. The noirette grabbed him by the front of the coat, and delivered a few solid punches to his cheek. "If you touch him again – I'll make sure to continue this." He emphasized, slamming another fist against Cartman's face. The teen's nose began to bleed as he groggily let out a string of curses._

_Standing up, Craig wrapped an arm around Tweek's small shoulders and led him inside. This gained a few stares from some fellow classmates… but their stares disappeared when Craig Tucker shot them all a warning look._

"_I'm walking you to school and back home now." He said matter-of-factly as they moved through the halls; like Tweek had no say in the matter._

_Craig only felt a small wave of relief, knowing he wouldn't have to justify the 'new demand' as soon as he heard Tweek answer: "Nngh! O-Ok… t-thanks…"_

_

* * *

_

_Craig looked around him curiously; he was sitting outside of the school, on a set of long, cement stairs. There were tons of other teens scattered around the football field in the distance, as well as a few mingling around. Thankfully, none near him…_

"Orientation." He said aloud to himself, recognizing their first day of high school. Oddly enough, he wasn't appearing any 'younger' in his memories. He was still his older 18-year-old self… but he was reliving his more youthful memories. It was strange; none of his friends appeared younger, either – they all looked the same as they did when he'd seen them last.

His eyes immediately searched for one person in particular… and soon enough, he saw him; a wild mop of blond hair, a fidgeting, thin body and odd gestures. He was talking to Clyde and Token. "I remember catching sight of you in the distance… I could only see the back of your head, but I knew it was you immediately." He continued to reminisce to himself. "I wanted to go speak to you, but you were talking with Clyde, and I was hoping to avoid him."

_"H-Hey C-Craig." Tweek's timid voice greeted._

He was suddenly right beside Craig; like his memory had just skipped a beat.

_"Hey." He greeted in his usual, bored tone._

_Tweek flinched, looking around from their semi-high perched seat on the stairs. "I-I saw you –nngh- sitting here… and… I –ack- just c-came to get away." He stammered. "I-I hate these things, man!" The blond said with an angry breath._

_Another reason he liked Tweek. Most of the time, the blond seemed to be as anti-social as him. They'd only really needed each other._

"_Nngh!" A small noise from Tweek got Craig's attention, and he noticed the blond was staring at a small bag of Honey Nut Cheerios that he'd brought from home after skipping breakfast. It was only about 10am, so he'd been sitting on the stairs, occasionally nibbling on them while keeping out of sight. "C-Can I… borrow a C-Cherrio?" Tweek asked sweetly, nibbling on his lower lip as his trembling hand reached out, and plucked the back from Craig's lap..._

Craig watched, shaking his head. "…And then you just TOOK it." He narrated. "Without waiting for an answer." As he watched Tweek begin to nibble on the Cherrios cutely, he smiled and chuckled. "It was so intimate." The noirette recalled gently as his eyes ran over Tweek's features. "…like we were already a couple."

_"How's your coffee holding out?" Craig asked dully._

_Tweek flinched, stopping his Cherrio intake as he clutched his thermos. "E-Empty…" He lamented with a small squeak. "I-I don't know when I'll get it FILLED again, man! C-Christ, what if I don't have time? Whatiftheydon'tletme?" He stammered. "It's so f-fucking cold –nngh- out here… I… um… nngh!" _

_Flicking his eyes down to look at Tweek out of the corner of his eye – he gradually lifted his arm and wrapped it around Tweek's shoulders. The blond seemed a bit surprised at the action, but didn't hesitate to nestle down into the warmth Craig's body was soon providing. "T-Thanks C-Craig…" Tweek mumbled sweetly; small hands clutched the bottom of Craig's drawstrings as he began to rub them anxiously (and more absentmindedly) between his fingers…_

"I remember being drawn to you, even then." Craig mumbled to himself. "I tried to act distant… I tried to make it seem like I didn't care; we were just friends, but… I knew exactly what I was doing. And I didn't really care that I was dating Clyde." He remembered. "I liked protecting you and holding you – and any opportunity I got, I took."

Looking back down at his side, he saw the memory of Tweek staring up at him with his gentle, large, hazel doe-eyes. "T-This is it, Craig." The memory told him. "It's g-gonna be –nngh- gone soon."

"I know." Craig whispered back to him sadly as he looked out at the orientation happening further off.

Tweek bit his lower lip, clutching himself closer beneath Craig's arm. "W-What do we do?" He asked anxiously.

Craig looked back down at Tweek sadly; recalling the words that a 'previous' memory had already suggested:

"Enjoy it…" He admitted with a slight shrug, as his nose and lips gently nestled against Tweek's smooth forehead…

* * *

_The kids were enjoying some cake and snacks in Stan Marsh's backyard. Randy had decided to invite all the parents and kids from his son's graduating eighth grade elementary class to a party at their place. The boys would be going to high school in September._

_It was a warm, early August evening – and this was one of the last gatherings of the summer. Craig hadn't really wanted to go, but his mother and father basically forced him under the threat of going WITH him to buy new clothes for school if he didn't behave and show up._

_So he'd come – and was rather successful in spending most of that time alone, off to the side. "Gah!" The familiar voice brought Craig out of his bored thoughts, and his eyes lifted to fall on Tweek Tweak approaching him. The barest, hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but it didn't last long._

"_C-Craig!" Tweek exclaimed in relief. "I-I –ack- didn't think y-you'd come!" The blond was blushing, but in all fairness, looking kind of relieved, and even HAPPY to see Craig. _

_Maybe this stupid party wouldn't be so bad. _

_Before he could open his mouth to try and convince Tweek to skip out with him somewhere, another voice spoke up. "Craig… I need to ask you something."_

_Turning, the noirette and the blond came face to face with Clyde – who had suddenly joined them. "Nngh! I-I'll… go." Tweek offered sadly._

"_No. It's ok. You'll find out, anyway." Clyde mumbled, not even bothering to look at Tweek. It was actually making Craig a bit uncomfortable; he had a sinking feeling turning in his stomach. "Craig… will…" Clyde stopped himself, letting out a sigh. "Will you go out with me?" He asked hopefully._

_Craig froze. He was completely off guard, and couldn't BELIEVE Clyde had just asked him out… in front of TWEEK, nonetheless. Glancing quickly over to the small blond, he saw the teen's mouth hanging open in complete shock. He wasn't even twitching._

"_U-Uh…" The noirette stammered; his voice low and almost non-existent. Tentative looking back down into Clyde's eyes, he saw a great deal of vulnerability, excitement and hope swirling around in his brown eyes. "I…guess?" Craig finally answered._

_The smile on Clyde's face only got bigger. Craig lowered his eyes, suddenly feeling completely angry with himself for saying 'yes'. They were best friends, but he had no interest in dating the naïve brunette. Craig silently blamed Kyle and Stan; those two homos decided to start dating over the summer, and as a result, other 'best friends' in South Park suddenly began to realize they had feelings for one another._

_Clyde just got on the 'wagon' apparently._

"_G-Great." He blushed, slipping his hand into Craig's. "Come on. Let's ditch." Clyde grinned, tugging the noirette along with him._

Craig followed, but was unable to pass Tweek without looking at him again. He looked so sad; kind of confused and disappointed… it broke his heart. He saw the other partygoers flicker in and out of focus, before the memory completely shattered out of his mind...

* * *

_"Happy Fourteenth Birthday!" Everyone clapped._

_Craig sat uncomfortably on his living room floor, with a few of his friends scattered around in random places. He was currently making his way through some presents. Not everyone was watching, thank god. Some of his friends were more interesting in talking, or food – which actually allowed Craig to get through them faster. _

_He hated parties, but his mother had insisted he have one to socialize a bit more._

_When Craig picked up one particular, poorly wrapped present, he heard an anxious noise across from him. Looking up, his cold eyes landed on a jittering, flushing Tweek Tweak. "T-That's… um… from me?" He said awkwardly._

_The noirette paused for only a second, before he opened the present and saw it was just a picture frame; inside, there was a photo of him and Tweek when they were in kindergarten. The photo originally had a few of their friends in it as well… but apparently, Tweek had edited them out, and simply zoomed in on him and Craig, who were standing side by side at the time._

"_Lame." He heard Clyde giggle from beside him. Tweek looked down sadly. "It's not your fault, Tweek. But no one else is going to come close to getting him as awesome a present as I did." He patted Craig on the back in a friendly gesture. "I got him a new GameSphere game." He said proudly. _

_Setting the frame aside calmly, Craig just returned to opening his other presents… _

As he continued to watch this memory unfold (this time, as an outside observer) – he felt his heart going out to the young blond. He still had that picture. Well, 'HAD' being the operative word, since he'd tossed it out with all his other mementos that reminded him of Tweek when he'd begun this stupid procedure.

_The party continued on, and many of his friends moved onto videogames, more food or talking. Craig, however, slipped over to his stairwell where he saw Tweek sitting alone. Grabbing his arm, he hoisted the blond up the stairs and out of sight._

"_G-Gah! C-Craig I'm sorry!" Tweek begged. "I-I couldn't afford anything else, and-and the LAST time I was in your room, ack, you didn't have –nngh- any pictures so… so… Ijustthought…" He continued to ramble, but was silenced as the door shut behind them._

_As the room fell into a brief silence, Tweek watched as Craig looked around his room with a careful, scrutinizing gaze. "Where should we put it?" He mumbled quietly._

"_Nngh!" Tweek winced. "W-Where should we –ack- put w-what?" He asked with a confused expression._

_Craig looked back over to him. "Your picture." He clarified with a small smirk. "…Where should we put it?"_

He watched Tweek's large eyes shift down to his hands; Craig had been holding the picture frame when they'd come upstairs, and the blond had been too scared to notice. The noirette couldn't help but smile fondly as he saw Tweek's cheeks turn pink, and a coy grin grace his lips.

* * *

_"Tweek, go to sleep." Craig groaned as he shifted in his sleeping bag on Tweek's floor._

_Initially the blond had offered Craig the bed – but once the idea of 'monsters under the bed' was raised, Tweek chickened out and begged to sleep in his own bed. Craig agreed – hoping he might get some sleep. Unfortunately, Tweek's anxious noises didn't stop._

"_I-I can't…" Tweek shuddered, looking around the room with wide-eyed paranoia. "T-There are… nngh… gnomes… they'll be c-coming." He continued._

_Craig sighed and sat up in his sleeping bag. He looked around and quirked a brow. "I don't see anything." He said in a slightly nasally tone._

"_O-Oh… well… nngh…" The blond blushed as his lower lip trembled. "N-Nevermind." He whispered sadly._

_There were a few moments of silence between them. Craig could hear Tweek holding back his own pathetic sobs. Sighing, the noirette stood up and crawled onto Tweek's bed. Sliding beneath the covers with the other boy, Craig laid down beside him. "If I block incoming attacks, will please you GO to SLEEP?" He asked._

"_Nngh… y-yes…" The blond whimpered, instantly snuggling right up against Craig and burrowing his face into his neck._

_Craig felt his breath hitch in his throat, and he couldn't help but tense a bit at the open, affectionate contact. It didn't take long for his cheeks to turn a deep red as Tweek nestled his nose into the warmth of his throat. What the hell was wrong with him? Shouldn't this feel more uncomfortable… and not so… natural? Unable to stop his heart from swelling toward the frightened blond, Craig lifted his arms and wrapped them around Tweek, clearing his throat as he did so. _

_He heard Tweek release a deep breath, like he was finally ready to go to sleep._

_But Craig now found himself wide-awake… enjoying the comforting scent wafting up from Tweek's wild blond hair..._

It was a bittersweet moment… this would be the last time Craig would ever hold Tweek so close; so intimately. This was their first experience with one another – demonstrating trust and a heightened comfort level that was only given between them.

"Tweek." Craig whispered, closing his eyes as he squeezed the small blond closer. "I don't want to forget you."

* * *

_"Don't cry." A young Craig said dully to the weeping blond._

_They were sitting in the school playground on the basketball court. Tweek had just gotten picked on by Cartman, and scraped his knee. Craig had wandered by after having detention, and spotted the small boy crying._

_Tweek sniffed in a few times as Craig stuck a Band-Aid across his knee. "You always carry Band-Aids?" The young noirette asked oddly._

_His classmate nodded, "Nngh! Y-Yeah… I… always hurt m-myself." He choked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his small fist. _

_The two boys stood up; Craig looked over the sad, trembling blond boy with some pity, but drew his eyes down to the ground. He wasn't really one for 'friendships'. He had friends, sure, but he liked being alone._

"_I gotta go." Craig said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and continuing to walk._

_He heard some frantic footsteps following behind him. "Nngh! C-Craig?" He asked tentatively._

"_Hmm?" The noirette mumbled, continuing to walk as Tweek followed._

_The blond tugged anxiously on the bottom of his shirt. "I-I know we f-fought and –nngh- everything, b-but… I don't hate you__, and... I w-was wondering if -gah- maybe you could... walkmehome?" __He let out in one breath. He twitched a few times and blushed again. "We –ack- have to g-go the same way… anyway…" Tweek sheepishly pointed out._

_Craig just shrugged, but didn't argue with the blond's request. It was kind of strange; normally, he would have flipped anyone else off. But he just didn't feel the need to do it to Tweek. Maybe because the blond already seemed too terrified, and there was no need to make the situation any more of a hassle. _

_When they reached Tweek's house, Craig stopped in front of it and looked back to him. "There." He shrugged dully._

_But oddly enough, the small blond looked up at him and blushed. "T-Thank you." He whispered cutely, before quickly disappearing up his walkway and into his house._

Craig didn't move; he stood there – as his eighteen year old self – and stared at Tweek's house. This was the last time he'd ever see it… this was the LAST memory he had of Tweek before the fight. These were the origins of their time together, and Craig already found tears streaming down his face as he stared blankly at the house; the house he'd spent so much time in.

* * *

_"These Pioneer Village workers are really committed to their job." Craig mumbled calmly as he knelt on the ground with his hands tied behind his back. _

_Their entire class was taken hostage during some lame field trip._

_He'd reluctantly agreed to be partners with Kenny, who'd gotten to him before he could ask Tweek. He couldn't say no, and he'd been too nervous to ask the blond himself. He was always so nervous; they'd fought about a year ago, true, but Craig didn't really have any hard feelings, since he'd found out that it was all Stan's group. _

"_I won't kill you if you don't tell me," The terrorist threatened. "I'll kill one of THEM!" _

_Craig's attention was pulled back to the dire situation as the terrorist came toward them. "Not me! Not me, not me not me!" Garrison begged pathetically._

_But the noirette boy couldn't help but tense as the terrorist walked toward where Tweek was kneeling. His blue-gray eyes widened, and he was almost ready to jump up and volunteer himself in order to spare the blond such a horrific experience. But thankfully, the douchebag picked Kenny instead._

_Craig relaxed. Whatever. That kid lived through everything._

_His memory flickered, and suddenly Stan Marsh was trying to distract the terrorists. Always the fuckin' hero._

_Suddenly, there was gunfire and everyone was running. The cops had somehow gotten in, and it was everyone for themselves. Craig ran with the rest of his class, occasionally glancing back to see where Tweek was. Unfortunately, he'd lost sight of him and his heart dropped._

_Thankfully, once they'd all gathered in the parking lot for a headcount, Craig spotted the trembling fourth grader. Walking over to him, Craig stood right beside Tweek – slightly behind Garrison, who was talking to a police officer. "You ok?" He asked quietly._

"_Nngh! I-I think so…" The blond blushed._

_

* * *

_

Craig stared at his young, third grade self as he and Tweek fought on the playground – their friends and other students cheering and watching them in a circle. It was a stupid fight, looking back on it. And there was a REASON he'd come to hate Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny so much. They had been the reason he'd fought Tweek. Turns out, what they said had been a lie… but thankfully… in a way, it brought Craig and Tweek together.

He'd seen evidence of that over the past few memories.

"T-That was brutal." Tweek's voice said.

Looking beside him, Craig's eyes longingly trailed over the memory of his blond, eighteen year-old boyfriend who stood beside him… also, apparently, watching the fight.

Soon, the sound of cheering and yelling students was silenced; the memory muted as it began to crumble and erase.

His last memory of Tweek.

"I wish I hadn't erased you." Tweek began. "…I wish… you hadn't erased me." The blond projection lamented.

Craig sighed, "I wish I hadn't, too." He agreed. "NOW I wish I hadn't." The noirette began to pace anxiously in the fading memory. "I wish I hadn't done a LOT of things. I wish…" Pausing, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat down as he looked back up into Tweek's eyes and nodded. "I wish I hadn't erased you. I do."

"I-I still don't… understand why… it didn't w-work." The blond continued sadly – it was cruel that his own mind was taunting him with this 'interactive' projection of Tweek.

He ran an agitated hand through his long, black hair. "I don't know! I felt like a scared little kid, I was like… it was above my head. I don't know." Craig trailed off uncomfortably.

"Y-You were scared?"

Craig looked up, but Tweek was gone… only his voice and spiritual presence remained in the flickering, empty playground of his memory. "Yeah." He scoffed, keeping his eyes on the ground. "I thought you knew that about me." Craig muttered beneath his breath.

"C-Craig?"

The voice sounded closer again – and when he turned, he saw Tweek standing in front of him. The environment around them blurry and shifting out of focus; "Come back and… make up a g-goodbye, at least." The blond encouraged gently. "L-Let's pretend… nngh… we had one." He begged sadly.

Craig stared at him with such hurt, such longing. Slowly, he closed the distance between them – falling onto his knees right in front of Tweek's projection; wrapping his arms around the thin teen's waist. He sighed as he felt gentle hands threading comfortingly into his hair, before Tweek too, got onto his knees and knelt before the noirette.

"B-Bye Craig." The blond cooed.

He closed his eyes and allowed the tears welling in his own gray-blue orbs to fall for the last time. "…I love you." Craig whispered, clutching to Tweek even tighter as he knelt before him.

Tweek hugged him back; the two stayed kneeling, clutching to one another as everything around them in Craig's mind continued to dissolve…

* * *

Craig opened his eyes.

Immediately noticing the time on the clock, he groaned and reluctantly slid out of bed. Yawning, the noirette slipped on his jeans, a black t-shirt, his blue hoodie and his chullo – before he grabbed his knapsack and slung it over his shoulder on his way out of his room.

Treading down the stairs, he saw his mother happily making breakfast. His sister had already left for school, apparently, since he'd had some project due this morning.

"Are you hungry, Craig?" His mother asked gently.

Her teenage son tugged his chullo down further, successfully pushing more hair in front of his eyes. "No." He grumbled. "I woke up with a headache."

"Oh." She said, turning to look at him with some concern. "Are you alright to go to school?" She asked.

Craig nodded, downing some OJ before grabbing a muffin. "Fine." He shrugged dully. "I'll see you later."

Heading back through the living room, Craig left his warm house and emerged into the bitter cold, early-morning South Park air to catch the bus. Normally, Craig would have jumped at the chance to stay home from school… especially if his mother was offering to LET him. But for some reason, Craig had a sinking feeling that staying 'home' wouldn't make him feel any better.

He couldn't explain it.

He felt less energetic today; more lethargic and anti-social than he had in a while. When he reached the bus stop, Craig began to play with his ipod, ignoring the distressing sounds coming from a thin, tweaked out blond who was standing further off. He glanced at him briefly, to see the teen sucking back coffee like it was going out of style.

_'They let anyone into this stupid school'_… Craig's mind grumbled inside his head. He wasn't in the mood for these fucked-up people today.

Damn, he should have stayed home and nursed this headache away.

As music began to flood his earphones, the noirette couldn't help but notice the blond (who, consequently, looked like some kind of drug addict) was now talking anxiously with Stan and Kyle.

God, he hated those dickwads.

But that just meant that weird-looking blond was FRIENDS with them, which, by default, made him a dickwad too.

Stuffing his hands back into his pockets, Craig yawned just as the bus arrived. He waited for everyone else to file on, before he went after. Turns out, THAT move was a setback, because the bus was fuller than usual today; it was cold out, so most students had decided to get the free ride.

"Fuck." Craig mumbled unhappily to himself.

He saw one seat open, and it happened to be right beside that twitching, 'freaked-out' looking blond. "Perfect." He groaned sarcastically to himself as he reluctantly headed over to the vacant seat.

Plopping down in it, and sitting as far away as possible from the blond teen beside him – Craig just let out another irritated sigh as said-blond began making anxious noises and twitching more rapidly.

Turning up the music on his ipod, Craig drowned out his noises and went back to the quiet world inside his head.

He probably should have just stayed home today…

TBC


	5. Peer Pressure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings**: Tweek/Craig

**Summary**: After Craig and Tweek break up - Craig tries to make amends, but discovers that Tweek is acting like he doesn't even know WHO Craig is. As he tries to look for answers, he find out that Tweek 'erased' him from his memory with a controversial procedure. Hurt and angry, Craig retaliates by undergoing the same procedure, in order to forget Tweek.

But as he begins to loose each precious memory that he and Tweek had with one another... Craig immediately regrets the decision...

**Notes I**: Really tragic lol I love the 'idea' that you could erase someone from your memory - or perhaps block out painful things in your life. But obviously, blocking that person or event would drastically CHANGE the person you are.

**Notes II:** HEAVILY inspired by one of my favorite movies of ALL time. Seriously, all time lol I'm not even kidding. This fic shows my clear love and adoration for the film "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind". The premise is pretty much identical lol... not gonna lie ;) Only I'm going to do it through the eyes of Tweek and Craig

**Notes III:** Ok, all the 'memory' stuff is done, and the story now happens in REAL time; that is, Tweek/Craig having no memory of one another or their relationship. Any memories/dream sequences will still be in Italics, though. Try to keep an eye out for the 'references/easter eggs' to the deleted memories/things mentioned in the first chapters xD

* * *

Craig felt awful the whole day; he didn't feel like himself, and as crazy as it sounded – it almost seemed like he was missing something. But what, he didn't have a clue. To be honest, he was having trouble remembering the past few days; they all seemed to blur together in one, non-descriptive event. Despite his concern for his lack of a cohesive memory, the noirette chalked it up to boredom.

This town was fucked anyway; why bother paying attention?

However, he couldn't help but notice that twitching blond he'd seen at the bus stop was turning up everywhere he went. Craig didn't know HOW he could have ever missed the freaky looking blond before; but he didn't recognize him. He was a hard kid to forget… and his noises were even more difficult to ignore. Unfortunately, Craig found that out the hard way. The blond was sitting beside him in a few classes… what the hell?

The twitching teen seemed just as confused and misplaced by Craig's moody presence beside him, and the words, "Pressure" and "Kill" were frequently uttered. Why were no other seats ever available? And why didn't he REMEMBER this kid if he sat beside him? Had he really been so consumed in his own world to notice?

It was a relief to finally get out of school and away from that freak of nature.

When he returned home, he ate dinner with his mom and his sister as quickly as possible, before he retreated to his room to be alone. This whole day had been a weird, out of body experience.

Lying down on his bed, Craig propped his arms behind his head as he tried to relax; his weary eyes drooping closed. Maybe he could just sleep this off. He didn't know why he felt so angry… so uncomfortable… so empty…

* * *

_He was walking down one of the many hallways in the high school._

_Craig kept turning corners… walking down corridors… turning more corners… but he never arrived anywhere. Oddly enough, the school seemed to be just an endless series of twists, turns, hallways, and lockers. He began to feel like a rat in a maze; it was frustrating. The noirette quickly found himself becoming more and more agitated with each passing moment…_

_That is, until he turned a corner, and saw someone standing at the other end. It was that twitchy blond teen he'd been seeing everywhere. While he figured his initial reaction would be disgust… he found himself smiling…_

_Surprisingly, the blond smiled back at him. _

_His dream seemed to flicker, and in the next second, Craig found himself moving quickly down the hall toward that odd little blond. The blond, in turn, was moving just as quickly toward him. When they reached one another, Craig willingly embraced the blond and held him close; the smaller teen jumped a bit – wrapping his legs around Craig's waist as they clutched to one another._

_For some reason… he felt… relief. He felt happy, complete, whole again. He felt better in this dream than he had all day. He felt the blond ease away from him a bit – and their eyes met. Craig held him protectively; he cradled the blond in his arms, savoring the feeling of his legs and arms draped around his neck and waist. _

_Leaning in, the twitching, trembling blond nestled their noses together, and Craig couldn't help but release a slow, deep breath…_

_Their eyes drifted up to meet once more, and they leaned into one another; he could feel the blond's warm breath on his lips as he trembled. A small mewl escaped past his mouth, "C-Craig?" He whispered gently and meekly…_

_

* * *

_

Craig bolted out of his sleep instantly; his eyes were panicked, his breathing was shallow, and small beads of sweat were dripping down the side of his face.

…What the fuck was that?

Getting out of bed, he quickly disappeared down the hall and into the bathroom. Turning the tap on cold – he splashed water on his face a couple of times, before drying off and heading back to his room. Seriously - what the hell was that about? Was he going to start dreaming about every freak that ruined his day?

It was just a coincidence; that was all. It meant nothing. He'd had such a weird day, and that was just a result of it…

* * *

"GAH! C-Clyde? Um… c-can I talk to you?" Tweek asked his friend shakily.

The brunette shrugged, closing his locker. "Sure, what's up?" He asked, leaning back against the row casually.

"U-Uh… I'm… nngh… h-having strange dreams," The blond admitted sheepishly tugging on his shirt. "T-There's this guy in my –ack- classes, and… I can't s-stop _thinkingabouthim_!" He rambled quickly. "I-I don't know what to DO! Jesus man! I-I don't even know him!"

Clyde quirked a brow, "Calm down." He sighed. "I'm sure its just coincidence."

"ACK! B-But what if it's not?" Tweek stammered nervously. "I-I've been feeling so WEIRD! Nngh! M-More than usual," He corrected with a small blush. "I-I need help! I c-can't think straight, m-my skin is coming off! GAH! Nothing makes sense!"

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Ok, ok, easy spaz." He smiled. "Point this guy out to me." He suggested. "Being a super stud of Park County High, I pretty much know everyone."

"Super stud?" Token interrupted; he'd been sitting back against their lockers reading. "Please." He smirked.

Clyde narrowed his eyes, before he nudged Tweek; the two began to walk toward the cafeteria together. The small blond was really hoping that he'd be able to clear these odd feelings up. He hadn't been feeling like his usual self for the past few weeks… and he had NO clue why! Tweek was used to being paranoid and dependent on coffee – but this was another feeling entirely. He felt anxious… like he was missing something, or had lost something.

It wasn't a GOOD feeling to say the least.

When the pair reached the cafeteria, they stopped near the door. "Alright. Do you see him?" Clyde asked impatiently.

Tweek trembled and looked around; one of his hands tugging on his jagged blond air. His other hand stayed clenched in a fist, until he caught sight of the boy he'd recently been dreaming about. "Nngh! T-That's him!" He squeaked, pointing him out to Clyde.

While he was a stranger to Tweek, Clyde immediately recognized his mutual friend - Craig Tucker. He was sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria with Kenny McCormick, looking bored and pissed off, as usual.

"Uh…" Clyde cleared his throat awkwardly. "That's… he's not… really someone I'd put you with, Tweek." He began sadly. "You should probably drop it."

The blond looked up to Clyde sheepishly, as his friend began to pull him away from the cafeteria and back into the halls. "B-But… do you –ack- know him?" He asked.

"Yeah." Clyde answered quickly. "And that's why I think you should just keep your distance. His name's Craig; he's kind of an asshole. He doesn't really get along with anyone, except for me, Token, Kevin and Kenny." He mumbled.

Tweek tilted his head, "Nngh… b-but… if you're friends… h-how come I've –ack- never met him?" He asked curiously, as a blush settled on his cheeks.

Clyde cursed himself for opening his big mouth. They'd gotten telegrams from **Lacuna Inc.** when Tweek had gone under and erased Craig from his memory. It had been CLYDE'S fault that Craig initially SAW said-telegram, and thus, also went under the procedure to erase Tweek. While both had gotten what they wanted – it was their friends who were now trying to put the pieces back together. How the hell was he supposed to explain why Tweek had never met Craig before? Or vice versa? Especially when they were all friends.

"Uh…" Clyde coughed a bit, clearly uncomfortable. "I told you. He doesn't really get along with anyone." Tweek nodded, and seemed to accept that answer as they continued to walk back to their lockers. "Trust me… if you're having dreams, it's just a coincidence that Craig's in them." Clyde said, trying to play it off.

But as always, his curious nature got the better of him. He glanced back at Tweek, "If you don't mind me asking… what… KIND of dreams are they?"

Tweek flushed a deep red, and played with his fingers anxiously as they walked.

"Nngh… u-um… I-I don't want to say." The twitching blond admitted sadly.

Romantic. Clyde already knew the answer; Tweek didn't need to say it.

He wondered if this was some kind of side effect; if all patients who went under the Lacuna procedure experienced 'dreams' about the other.

When their lunch period was over, Clyde found himself in class with Craig. He plopped down beside him, and gave the noirette a cheeky grin. "How's it going?" Craig didn't answer; he flipped him off, as usual. "Token, Kev and I are gonna hang out after school. Wanna come?" He asked.

Craig shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, man," Clyde pressed. "You've been acting so weird ever since yesterday."

The noirette spared a quick glance to his friend, but still didn't answer in the affirmative. Then again, he didn't answer in the negative either. Maybe it would be do him some good to hang out with his friends again… and hopefully get out of this funk.

When their class was over, they met at their lockers. The teens took their time gathering their stuff and debating on what they wanted to do first. By the time they actually LEFT the high school, almost everyone else had gone.

"Oh, Token do you mind stopping off at Harbucks?" Clyde asked cheekily. "I feel like a coffee… especially if we're gonna play video games all night."

His dark-skinned companion furrowed his brow. "Uh… sure?" He agreed.

As they were walking across the parking lot, Token tugged on Clyde's arm – hanging back behind Craig and Kevin as they walked. "What the hell, man?" Token grumbled. "You know we're not supposed to encourage any interaction between Craig and Tweek. Those Lacuna telegrams said so." He warned him.

"I just wanna SEE something," Clyde responded, rolling his eyes. "Tweek told me he's been having dreams about Craig… though… he doesn't KNOW its Craig. He just pointed him out to me in the cafeteria today."

Token tilted his head. "Really? He's having dreams about him?"

"Yeah." Clyde nodded. "So I figure if we slip into Harbucks and grab a coffee… we can check out Craig's reaction to seeing Tweek. Maybe he's having dreams about him, too." He suggested with a slight shrug.

His best friend shook his head, "This is a mistake." He sighed. "Just stay out of it. They erased each other for a reason. Maybe it's better this way."

"I guess." Clyde sighed. Perhaps he just wished things were the way they used to be. Sure, he'd dated Craig at one point… and yes, following that 'point' – he'd also briefly _hated_ Craig. But Clyde had also seen how happy and perfect Craig and Tweek fit together; it was sad that it had come down to erasing one another.

Slipping into the car, the foursome drove down Main Street, and pulled up to park in front of Harbucks. "Do I have time to smoke?" Craig mumbled, already pulling out a cigarette before hearing the answer.

"Yeah." Clyde nodded, slipping inside with Token and Kevin.

Craig fumbled into the pocket of his hoodie until he found a lighter. Sparking it aflame, he lit the cancer stick dangling from his lips, and inhaled the familiar smoke into his lungs. Leaning against a neighboring telephone pole outside the coffee shop, Craig furrowed his brow as he looked around; he had never been to this place before. Then again, he didn't like coffee, so he had no reason to stop by.

Drawing his icy-blue eyes upward, he looked through the window as he smoked – watching Clyde, Token and Kevin ordering their coffees. But a flash of bright, jagged blond hair caught his attention. Focusing his gaze past his friends, he saw that twitchy blond he'd been seeing everywhere… the twitchy blond who'd shown up in his dreams. A blush threatened to creep onto his cheeks just thinking about the intimate dream he'd had the other night.

This guy worked at the coffee shop?

Watching the way he spoke to Clyde and Token, Craig got the impression they were on somewhat 'friendly' terms with the unique, blond teen. Craig lifted the cigarette to his lips again as he realized something stirring inside him: he didn't want to stop looking at the blond… the twitching freak entranced him. So much so, in fact, that he found himself flicking away his cigarette and heading inside.

Slipping past the door, Craig approached the counter while the Tweek was just handing Clyde, Token and Kevin their orders.

"Uh… hey Craig." Clyde mumbled awkwardly; clearly shocked he'd decided to venture inside.

But Craig ignored him in favor of staring at the blond stoically – who, upon seeing him – had begun sputtering incoherent noises again, and blushing. It was kind of… cute.

'_**Nothing**__ and __**no one**__ is cute, Tucker. Focus.'_ He ordered himself.

"What's good?" He asked in his normal, dull voice.

Tweek looked around, blushing and twitching erratically. "U-Uh… I guess it d-depends on –nngh- what you l-like?" He answered awkwardly.

"Just give me something that will taste good." Craig growled.

The blond nodded quickly and began scurrying around. That word popped into Craig's head again: _cute_. He glanced briefly toward his friends, who seemed to be watching with keen interest. What the hell? Why were they acting so tense? Sure, he wasn't a nice guy… and yeah… normally he bullied freaks like the blond behind the counter. But this was a rare time where his intentions actually WEREN'T to fuck with someone.

When Tweek came back to the counter, he set a cup in front of Craig. Picking it up, the noirette inspected it slightly, before taking a sip. To his surprise… it was actually good.

"What is it?" He asked.

Tweek flinched, "Nngh… j-just coffee… but I p-put a lot of sugar and cream in it for you…" He explained sheepishly. "It's… -ack- three d-dollars." The blond asked.

Reaching into his pocket, Craig dumped the money on the counter and spared the blond one last glance – before he headed out of Harbucks without another word. His friends followed after, and they all piled back into the car.

As he sat in the backseat, Craig stared at the to-go coffee cup and took another sip. There was something about the flavor… the scent… the warmth of this coffee, and the precise balance of creamer and sugar that the blond had included - that triggered something in him. It was familiar, but there was no explanation as to why. He'd never liked coffee, he'd never TRIED coffee before; he'd remember something like that, right?

"You know that kid?" He gruffly asked, flicking his eyes to Clyde – who was sitting in the front seat.

The brunette looked back to him. "Uh… yeah. His name is Tweek Tweak."

"Tweek Tweak?" He repeated in disbelief. "You're fucking with me. There's no way that's his real name." The noirette pressed.

Clyde pouted, "It is. His parents are just weird." He shrugged. "He's mega-addicted to coffee… and he's super paranoid."

Silence filled the car for a few blocks, before Craig spoke again,

"Why haven't I met him before if you're friends?" The noirette asked; there was an edge of his voice… almost like he was annoyed, and a bit suspicious that Clyde had never mentioned Tweek before.

The brunette quickly stole a glance at Token – who looked back to Clyde tensely. "Well… I just don't think you'd get along." Clyde lied, shaking his head. "I don't think Tweek is your kind of person. I think his ticks, and noises, and shit would just… piss you off." He downplayed. "You should just… stay away from him."

Clyde frowned when he noticed Token giving him a 'seriously?' kind of glare; true, he probably didn't need to say that LAST phrase. But Clyde wasn't the brightest bulb in the box sometimes.

Craig, on the other hand, had indeed noticed the misplaced statement, and while he thought it was weird, he didn't say anything. Stay away from him? What the hell did that mean? Figuring he would probably do better just keeping his mouth shut – Craig continued to sip on the coffee he'd gotten… while his mind drifted back to that weird blond. He kept repeating in his mind: _That wasn't cute, that kid's a freak… that wasn't cute, that kid's a freak…_

There was absolutely NOTHING appealing about a weird, coffee-hyped, paranoia stricken, skinny, blond teen that sputtered more strange sounds than he did ACTUAL sentences…

* * *

_Craig opened his eyes, and was met with a sea of white blankets; they were billowing around him like some kind of living, breathing fort. He was on a bed, that much was clear… but the bed and blankets seemed endless. It wasn't dark; the atmosphere was safe and warm with the flowing white sheets surrounding him, masking the natural light that seemed to leak in from all sides._

_He felt happy again. _

_Crawling through the mass of pillowing white sheets, Craig jumped when he bumped into another person. It was the blond. Tweek Tweak. _

_They stared at each other in shock for only a few seconds… before smiles grew on their lips. Tweek squeaked and pounced on Craig – actually causing the noirette to chuckle as he rolled over, trapping the skinny, trembling blond beneath him as their arms wrapped around each other. As they settled, Craig's eyes drifted over Tweek's face gently… admiring his large, curious, beautiful eyes… his soft pale skin… his long slender neck… the way his wild blond hair framed his face…_

_Here… Tweek Tweak was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Craig was partially lying on Tweek, who was comfortably situated beneath him - his fingers playing with the strings of his hoodie. Lifting his hand, the noirette stroked the blond's cheek affectionately._

"_C-Craig…" He stammered in a bare whisper._

_The noirette couldn't help but smile and release a long breath; for some reason, the way Tweek said his name tugged at his heart more than it should have. Craning his neck down, he nestled his nose against Tweek's. "Yeah Tweekers?"_

Tweekers? He wondered briefly where the hell did THAT had come from…

"_D-Don't ever leave me…" Tweek whispered against his mouth; lips brushing against Craig's with each word spoken._

_Craig stared down at him sadly – before he leaned in, nuzzling Tweek's nose with his own. The noirette closed his eyes and parted his lips; feeling slight warmth as his mouth grazed over Tweek's semi-open willing one… _

_He pressed them together; ready to embrace the kiss he'd wanted so badly…_

_

* * *

_

Sitting up in bed, Craig took in a number of deep breaths as his eyes shot around wildly in a panic. There was darkness around him now; he was in his room, in his own bed, and it was late as fucking hell. Three thirty in the morning to be exact.

Groaning, he flopped back down onto his bed.

These stupid dreams had to stop.

Seriously… what the fuck?

The last thing he needed was for his composure to start bugging out on him. Craig was a MASTER of controlling his emotions: keeping things inside, hidden, and safe.

But THIS was getting ridiculous.

* * *

As the days went on – the dreams continued… and now, he found himself sitting in class, or in the cafeteria, willingly staring at (and studying) Tweek Tweak. Why now? He had no clue. Why he couldn't remember EVER seeing this 'unique' kid before? He had no clue. Why was he suddenly noticing how large Tweek's eyes were, or how his jagged blond hair fell around his forehead and framed his face, or how delicate he looked? He had no clue.

It was driving Craig insane. So much so, that he did something drastic.

He sought out the twitching blond – despite Clyde's initial statement a few days prior that they 'wouldn't get along' and he should just 'stay away from him'…

"Tweek." He said matter-of-factly, and not at all like a greeting.

His presence startled the blond – who was enroute to his class - and he jumped, skittishly clutching his books to his chest as he looked up at the tall noirette.

"It's Tweek, right?" Craig clarified. He was well aware that it was.

The shorter teen nodded, "A-Ah… um… nngh… y-yes?" He answered as a blush already began to creep onto his cheeks. For a moment, they both just stood there, staring at one another oddly.

"We should eat lunch together." Craig found himself blurting out. It wasn't really a question; more like a demand by the tone of his sharp voice. "Today."

The blond gazed up at him in complete and utter shock; his mouth hanging open a bit. "I-I… um… nngh… r-really?" Tweek asked awkwardly; glancing up and down the hall, like he was expecting some kind of ambush. "W-Why do you want to eat lunch with me?" He continued, seeming to get more anxious and paranoid, "I-Is someone going to poison my f-food? I-Is there some kind of HIT out on –ack- me? Oh Jesus!" He trembled, clutching his books tighter to him as his eyes began to well up with tears.

"Calm down, you freak." Craig hissed uncomfortably as he looked around them. People were starting to give them weird looks. "Its just lunch." He growled. "Just come find my table and SIT there. That's it." Craig instructed.

Tweek looked back to him sheepishly; his large eyes still glossy with unfallen tears as he silently agreed. For some reason, Craig felt a familiar tug in his heart… he was torn between being completely embarrassed by the blond's UNNECESSARY freak out… and wanting to wrap his arms around him, and comfort him.

_…Why the hell was THAT the second option?_ WHY would something like that even cross his mind as a possibility?

Flicking his cold eyes back down to Tweek, Craig felt the tiniest bit of heat rise in his cheeks, before he stormed off down the hall and left the blond alone again.

This was too weird. He didn't feel like himself at ALL. But maybe having lunch with this weirdo kid would help; maybe there was a reason he'd been feeling off for the past two weeks. Maybe he could FINALLY get down to the bottom of this whole thing. Craig just wanted things to go back the way they were… where he didn't care about anything or anyone, and where he wasn't plagued by strange, semi-sexual and HIGHLY intimate dreams that involved a blond freak he didn't even know…

* * *

Lunch was an awkward affair. Tweek and Craig didn't really talk… they just sat there, eating in silence. The noirette couldn't help but notice that the blond just drank his coffee and nibbled on a small bag of honey nut cheerios; it wasn't really a substantial lunch. Tweek made the occasional noise, which would always cause Craig to look up at him – but still, they didn't really speak.

"Oh, hey Tweek… Craig." The voice of Kyle Broflovski greeted.

The blond flinched and gave the redhead a small smile – while Craig simply shifted his eyes to him with a slight glare.

"You guys are… sitting together?" Stan interrupted oddly, looking between Tweek and Craig. "I thought—" But Kyle quickly nudged him in the side, glaring at him. Stan furrowed his brow, "What?" He whined, pouting a bit.

Kyle grabbed his arm, and began to drag him away from the table. "See you guys later." Kyle grumbled unhappily, pulling Stan along with him.

Craig and Tweek watched them go, both more confused now than they were before.

"Those guys are assholes." The noirette muttered unhappily.

Tweek flinched and blushed as he continued to pick at his cheerios. "Nngh… t-they're not –ack- that bad," He defended sheepishly. "I-I just don't like –guh- Cartman…"

"Yeah well… no one does." Craig commented – flicking his eyes to Tweek. "You shouldn't hang out with them."

The blond winced and looked at Craig suspiciously. "I-I… nngh… don't know you w-well enough to –ack- listen t-to you." He replied a bit bitterly, grabbing his thermos and small bag of cheerios as he stood. "I think I –nngh- should go…"

Craig stood up quickly, feeling an unexplained swell of panic and anger rise inside him. Tweek lifted his eyes tentatively to the tall, brooding noirette; detecting the odd shift in his mood. There was a pause that fell between them, as once more, they stared at each other.

"Fine." The noirette snarled, snatching up his knapsack and slinging it over his shoulder – before he stormed away from the table. Why the hell was he suddenly so agitated? True, lunch with Tweek hadn't exactly gone as planned… but Craig didn't know what he'd been expecting. They didn't know each other; asking him to eat at the same table had been a stupid move.

He shouldn't care…

'_I don't care…'_ His mind kicked in.

This whole thing was stupid, and Craig vowed to just ignore it. Fuck his dreams… they were just that: dreams. They weren't reality; they were circumstantial, they were influenced by even the smallest daily events. In his case: a skinny, twitching blond coffee addict.

* * *

"He asked you to sit with him at lunch?" Clyde asked suspiciously.

Tweek nodded and trembled as he clutched his thermos to his chest. "Y-Yeah…"

"So? How was it?" The brunette asked lazily; he was currently going over some of his homework as he and Tweek sat against their lockers.

The blond blushed, "It w-was… awkward…" He began. "Q-Quiet, but –ack- I-I didn't mind that… it was kind of… nngh… n-normal? I-It felt normal. F-Familiar." Tweek admitted quietly. Clyde's eyes flickered up to Tweek briefly when he said 'familiar' but he didn't say anything. "B-But things g-got… um… GAH!" The blond tugged at his hair nervously. "H-He doesn't like Kyle and Stan!"

"I told you." Clyde smirked. "Craig isn't a fan of anyone." Tweek's large hazel orbs drifted to the ground sadly as Clyde stood up and gathered his things. "Look, you wanna come to the movies tonight?" Clyde asked. "A bunch of us are going to see _Inception_."

Slowly, Tweek nodded before he looked up to the brunette and bit his lower lip. "W-Why… um… nngh…" He began, looking confused and bothered as he continued, "W-Why would –ack- he ask to h-have lunch with me?" While he'd been scared to go through with it, there had been something bubbling in Tweek's stomach beside nerves. Excitement?

"I dunno, Tweek." Clyde sighed. "Craig's weird. Just ignore him." Nodding to the small blond, he headed off.

Tweek sat there, quivering a bit as his fingers fumbled anxiously together. "I-I'm… weird too…" He whispered to himself sweetly.

* * *

Tweek anxiously waited outside the movie theatre for his friends to arrive. He'd had a hard time NOT thinking about Craig; for some reason, the brooding noirette was infecting his thoughts. He would be at work – and suddenly, Craig would pop into his mind. He would be sleeping – and suddenly, Craig would fall into his dreams.

"Tweek?"

The voice made him jump and emit a small noise. His eyes grew larger when he realized the voice addressing him was Craig. He trembled and blushed. "U-Uh… hi…" He greeted quietly.

"...What are you doing here?" Craig asked in his monotone voice; glancing around the dark Main Street.

Tweek's grip on the strap of his messenger bag increased, "U-Um… well… nngh… C-Clyde invited me to the movies." He explained shyly. Glancing away from Craig, he tried to keep his eyes away from the attractive, noirette's face. "W-What are you –ack- doing?"

"Had to pick up some weed from Kenny." Craig mumbled, glancing down the street, before running his eyes back over the skinny blond. His gaze made Tweek feel stripped of every defense he could possibly have; not that he was great when it came to hiding his emotions or fears. But still, there was something about the way CRAIG specifically looked at him that was odd…

"Hey!" Token greeted. Looking beside them, the two estranged lovers saw Token, Clyde and Kevin approaching them. "What are you doing here, Craig?" He asked.

Craig moved his eyes back to Tweek. "Just heading home."

"Oh, you're not coming to the movie? Kevin asked curiously.

Token and Clyde shot him a quick warning glare. Of course, Kevin (who wasn't great friends with the group until recently) was only half aware of the drama that had been going on.

"Sure." Craig agreed, his eyes still staring at Tweek as the group headed inside.

Tweek covered his mouth with his hands and tried to keep himself from shouting out and making strange noises. Craig was coming to see the movie with them now? Why did he keep staring at him? He had to repress a shiver as he felt Craig's arm brushing against his own while they walked. Normally, the blond would have freaked out if anyone else walked so close to him… but with Craig… his curiosity was winning out.

* * *

"B-But what if that REALLY HAPPENS?" Tweek screamed as the group left the movie theatre. "Nngh! W-What if someone's gotten into my head? What if the government –ack- makes me KILL MYSELF? O-Or someone else!" He theorized. "Jesus man, t-they just PLANTED an IDEA in someone's head!"

Clyde sighed, "See? I knew it was a mistake to take Tweek to see _Inception._" He mumbled to Token as they walked. "Let's just get home. I've got a test tomorrow." He complained with a yawn.

"Why the fuck would you make us see a movie if you've got a test, dumbass?" Token scolded. "You should be studying." Clyde just shrugged and got into the car with Kevin. "Come on, Tweek, I'll give you a ride." Token mumbled.

But he shook his head, "N-No! What if –ack- someone tries to KILL us on the way home, and _runsthecarofftheroad_?" He screamed, tugging at his blond hair. "GAH! M-Maybe we're already in my head! I-I don't know if you're real! This could be a dream!" He stammered.

"I'll walk you home then." Craig grumbled impatiently. "Let's just go already." Gripping Tweek's sleeve in a bold move, the noirette began to drag him along down the street.

Token furrowed his brow, "Uh, I don't think that's a good id—"

"Hey." Clyde hissed from inside the car. "Just let them go." He smiled. "If it's meant to be - it's meant to be."

His dark-skinned companion gave him a skeptical look, before glancing once more at the retreating forms of Tweek and Craig as they headed down the street...

Meanwhile, poor Tweek hadn't been able to stop blushing since Craig began pulling him down the street. It was just the two of them now, alone - wandering down the dark, semi-empty Main Street toward the residential area.

"So…" Craig began awkwardly - releasing Tweek's arm as he lit a cigarette. "Do you always… freak out like this after you watch a movie?" He asked, looking at Tweek oddly. "You know it's JUST pretend."

Tweek glanced up at him sheepishly, "Y-You don't know that! Maybe it's –ack- real! How would we know? M-Maybe it's already happened to me! Nngh… m-maybe someone planted YOU in my head, and that's why I can't stopthinkingab-!"

He quirked a brow, "Wait… what?" Craig asked as Tweek cut himself off.

The small hands of the blond flew to his mouth; he let out a series of muffled noises from beneath his hands like he'd said too much. The noirette narrowed his eyes. "You…" He started, before stopping again. "What do you mean?" He asked calmly.

"I-I, uh… ack! I-I misspoke!" Tweek shouted louder than he had to; his tone desperate. He shouldn't have said anything; what the hell kind of slip up was that? You didn't tell someone you DIDN'T know that they were planted in your head, and you couldn't stop thinking about them.

The rest of the walk was done in silence; occasionally, Craig would steal a glance at Tweek, and the blond would do the same.

"Where's your house?" Craig asked with an irritated sigh. He wished he could talk to this kid. He'd spent the past week thinking about him – and then, when he finally got to be alone with the blond… he didn't know what to say. He felt anxious, confused, vulnerable and angry all at the same time.

Tweek stopped dead in his tracks and looked around them curiously. Craig saw the expression on the small blond's face fall. "Nngh… w-we… passed it." He admitted sadly – tears instantly beginning to well up in his large eyes like it was the most tragic mishap that could have happened.

"Jesus." Craig grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Don't cry. Which way?" He asked uncomfortably. He didn't do well with crying people in general, but for some reason… the blond on the verge of tears made him feel angry, frustrated, and… kind of over-protective?

The blond meekly pointed down the street, "Y-You don't… have to come. It's fine." He pouted, trembling a bit as he tried to stop himself from shedding any tears.

Instead, Craig shook his head and grabbed Tweek's hand in his own – leading the small teen back down the street toward his house.

"Come on." He mumbled. He tried to keep the blush from rising in his cheeks – but he wasn't doing a good job. Thank god it was dark outside. Why did he have to take Tweek's hand? There was no reason for it; why didn't he just let the blond go home. They were close enough, and he could walk by himself. Whatever the answer, Craig knew he didn't want to leave Tweek just yet. It was like this unknown, invisible magnet was drawing him to the blond.

Tweek, on the other hand, was engaged in his own internal debate. As strange as the whole situation was, he liked the feeling of Craig's larger hand over his small one.

"H-Here." The blond squeaked, stopping in front of a particular walkway.

Craig reluctantly stopped as well, and took a moment to study Tweek's house. He wanted to remember what it looked like, in case there was a next time. "Oh." Hesitantly, he released Tweek's hand and let it fall back down to his side.

"T-Thanks for –nngh- walking me h-home…" The blond quivered as he shifted his eyes back up to look into Craig's.

To his surprise, the tall, raven was already staring down at him. For a few minutes, the two were content to just stare at one another; Craig's gaze was firm, piercing and deep… while Tweek's was wide, curious, and vulnerable.

"Wanna hang out?" Craig found himself asking.

Tweek furrowed his brow and blushed. "B-But –ack- it's late…" He admitted, glancing at his watch.

"Not now, dumbass." The noirette sighed; rolling his eyes a bit, "Just… later. Sometime." Wow, that sounded awkward. Craig couldn't believe he was actually ASKING someone to hang out with him. He never asked people; people asked him. Why he felt inclined to ask this sketched out blond was beyond his comprehension.

But despite every alarm going off in his system, despite how weird this scenario was, and despite how he was going against every natural instinct in his body… Craig wanted to spend more time with Tweek.

"U-Um… I-I…" Tweek stammered as his cheeks continued to get redder and redder.

Craig took a step toward him. "Just say yes." He growled uncomfortably.

"Y-Yes." The small blond repeated quickly.

Nodding, the raven-haired teen turned and headed down the street – making his way back home. The further away he got, the more inclined he was to glance back to see if Tweek was still there. To his surprise, the blond WAS still standing outside; he was closer to his door now, almost halfway in, but seemed to be watching Craig walk away.

But when he noticed Craig looking back at him, Tweek quickly scampered inside and out of sight.

Looking back ahead, Craig kept his head down as he walked…

He was able to keep himself composed - to keep himself stoic when he talked to Tweek. But he wasn't able to stop a small, bare smile from spreading on his lips as the blond's mesmerizing eyes popped back into his mind.

* * *

Both Tweek and Craig didn't speak much to each other at school, nor did they really see each other, aside from the occasional class together – or passing in the hallway.

But both were certainly thinking about one another.

Tweek fascinated Craig; why the hell would someone twitch so much? Why was he so addicted to coffee? Where did all this paranoia come from? And why had he never noticed him before now? While Craig normally preferred things nice and boring, Tweek was the growing exception. Tweek, in a similar fashion, couldn't help but be entranced by the brooding noirette. He'd found out more and more about Craig's reputation from several people – and most were rather negative. They said he was cold, quiet, moody, temperamental, and even selfish. But despite all that, Tweek still found himself overcoming his WORST fears and paranoia… in order to get closer to the loner.

While at his locker between classes, Tweek was alarmed when he shut it – and came face to face with the mysterious noirette. "GAH!" He exclaimed, shivering a bit.

"Mmm." Craig mumbled, not really uttering an apology. It wasn't his fault this kid was so freaked out all the time. "Tonight."

Tweek tilted his head in such a way that Craig couldn't help but think was adorable. "T-Tonight?" He repeated gently.

"We're hanging out." Craig told him firmly. "Your house."

The blond nodded quickly, not bothering to try and hide the blush spreading on his cheeks. "E-Eight?" Tweek asked shyly.

"Yeah." The taller raven agreed, before he simply walked away.

Tweek turned, and couldn't help but follow his frame as he retreated down the hall; other students moving aside for the temperamental teen – careful to avoid getting in his way. The blond admired Craig's apparent power; his influence… and wished he could be so strong.

With butterflies in his stomach, Tweek went to his remaining classes that day – unable to concentrate on much else, except the fact that Craig would be coming over. It was potentially a risky situation. What if they discovered they had nothing in common? What if Tweek's habits and over-reactions pissed him off, and he beats him up?

The blond shuddered and tried not to let his fear get the best of him. For once, he was going to try and go by his heart…

And his heart was pulsing toward this mysterious noirette.

When he got home, the blond had a shower and did his best to tidy up his room. Tweek did have dinner with his parents, but they left shortly after to work at the coffee shop – before meeting some friends for drinks. The thin teen was a bit anxious for the first hour he was alone (he always was)… but the knowledge that Craig would be coming over kept him somewhat grounded.

Standing in front of his mirror, the blond looked himself over. He hated the way he looked; he'd always thought he was ugly… even when he was younger. No one had ever been interested in him.

He'd never even had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. It was pathetic.

"W-Why am I –nngh- doing this?" Tweek asked himself aloud, already feeling some tears welling up in his eyes. Why would anyone want to be friends with him?

And really, what was he thinking inviting a stranger over? The more his over-active imagination thought of having Craig over, the more he realized how risky it was. What if Craig was some kind of insane drug user? What if he was a thief? The heart couldn't be trusted… so why was Tweek being so foolish about this? That 'love muscle' had steered him wrong before, and the blond had trusted people he shouldn't have. Besides, his heart was also the thing that had been acting up lately: aching, like it was missing something.

It was that sinking feeling, like you'd forgotten something important and can't recall what.

The doorbell brought him out of his thoughts, and Tweek flinched. Looking over his naturally 'disheveled' appearance again with a frown, the blond scampered downstairs and opened the door to see Craig, standing coolly on the other side.

"Hey." He greeted, already seeming bored.

Tweek nodded, and tried to give a small smile – though he was sure it probably came across as more painful. "H-Hi…"

He stepped aside and allowed the taller noirette to enter. Tweek watched, curiously nibbling on his lower lip, as Craig examined the inside of his house - semi-curious, but again, unimpressed.

"S-So, um… nngh… what do you –ack- wanna do?" Tweek asked hesitantly as he led Craig into the living room.

The noirette shrugged and plopped down on the couch, as if he'd already been there a hundred times, and this WASN'T awkward. "Let's just watch a movie or something." He mumbled, drawing his icy colored eyes up to Tweek.

The smaller teen nodded and picked out a movie for them to watch; Shaun of the Dead. Both sat at opposite ends of the couch as it started, though Tweek kept getting up to make frequent trips to refill his coffee in the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice, however, that each time he came back to sit – Craig was a few inches closer to him. This continued each time Tweek had to get up and leave… and soon… they were sitting so close that the fabric of Craig's hoodie was almost touching the fabric of Tweek's button up shirt.

The blond found himself growing increasingly more anxious, but he did his best to keep his mouth shut. When the part of the film arrived when Shaun's mom began to pass away – Tweek was leaning forward in his seat, completely transfixed by the emotional peak on screen. His fingers idly played with his lower lip as his large eyes glistened with sympathetic tears. He couldn't imagine having to shoot his mother (or anyone, for that matter) if they became a zombie.

"Are you crying?" Craig's deep voice asked.

Tweek blushed and kept looking at the screen; far too embarrassed to look back at his guest. "N-No…" He stammered.

He heard Craig release a long sigh, then, a hand wrapped around his arm and tugged him back. Before Tweek knew it – Craig had his arm around him in an uncharacteristically 'sympathetic' display, and was holding him protectively. "It's just a movie, remember spaz?" He reminded him.

"I-I know." Tweek huffed out a slight embarrassed breath. He might get wrapped up in these stories and ideas, but he wasn't STUPID. "I-I just… nngh… c-could you just shoot someone you love? Even if –ack- they b-became a zombie?" He asked in a cute, meek voice.

Craig shifted his eyes down the blond he was cradling to his chest. "If I had to protect other people and myself… then yes." He answered honestly.

This felt nice; it was oddly comfortable, despite Craig's initial fear that he might be crossing the line into more 'dangerous' territory. But despite Tweek's nature… Craig could honestly say: there was something soothing about consoling this blond when he got upset.

When the movie was finished, both Craig and Tweek had slipped in to more casual conversation: general knowledge about each other which included their best and worst classes, favorite music, movies, etc. In fact, they seemed to be having such an easy time talking to one another, that they barely moved from their previous position – Craig's arm was still cradling Tweek close, and the blond seemed content just resting on the noirette's chest. He worried briefly that his noises and twitches would annoy Craig, but unlike everyone else, Craig didn't really seem to mind; every time it happened, Tweek would feel the noirette's thumb gently rubbing his shoulder, like he was absentmindedly trying to soothe him.

For the first time in weeks, both teens (battling their separate feelings of anxiety) were content; that feeling of emptiness, or the idea that something was 'missing' briefly vanished. In fact, as the warmth and serenity of the moment flowed through Craig's body and heart… he suddenly felt uncomfortable. Why was he so relaxed around Tweek? They didn't know each other THAT well, and yet; he'd just spent the last hour chatting with him about what he liked, and what he didn't like.

It took YEARS for people to find that stuff out about Craig Tucker. He never allowed anyone to get too close too fast. But for whatever reason… this blond brought something out in him. And Craig's natural defense told him he shouldn't be so open…

So, around eleven o'clock at night, Craig cleared his throat awkwardly. "I should probably go…" He mumbled regretfully, sitting up and away from Tweek. "It's getting late. We have school tomorrow." Frankly, he felt scared. He wanted to get away before anything more happened with Tweek. His 'peace' was being replaced by 'panic' and he had no idea why.

As he got up and headed for the door, Tweek followed him nervously.

"I-I would –nngh- like you to c-call me," Tweek admitted, giving Craig a small smile. "…Would you d-do that?" He asked with a tone of hopefulness leaking into his meek voice.

Somewhat impressed by the blond's sudden bravado at outwardly asking him to call, Craig nodded – and handed his phone over to Tweek. As he began to put his number into the noirette's phone, Craig couldn't help but dance his eyes bemusedly over the blond's face. He recalled the dream he'd had where he and Tweek had been beneath the blankets… and couldn't help but notice the blond looked just as angelic and sweet NOW as he had in his dream.

Why did he feel so fucking vulnerable around this kid?

When he was finished, Tweek handed the phone back to Craig, and he stuffed it into the pocket of his hoodie.

"I-I would like it…" Tweek repeated again; he really didn't want Craig to think he was just being polite.

But the noirette nodded. "Sure."

Slipping out Tweek's front door, the two exchanged a lingering look, before Craig headed down his walkway and started off down the street. It had started to snow; large snowflakes fell and danced gently around the tall noirette as he headed home… alone with nothing but his thoughts of Tweek.

He was plagued by what he had just experienced with the cute blond teen so much… that he walked home a bit quicker than usual. By the time he reached his house, he was practically bounding up the stairs and into his room. Shutting the door, Craig flipped opened his phone like a man possessed. He didn't know WHAT had gotten into him…

All he knew was that something inside him was twisting in pain. He wanted so badly to play it cool… but he just couldn't help it. Clicking the button, he held it to his ear; holding his breath slightly as he listened to it ring…

_"A-Ack!" A voice answered. "T-That was fast!"_

Craig could only smirk at the sound of Tweek's voice.

_"Do you –nngh- miss m-me?" He asked cutely._

Craig relaxed back on his bed and as he stared at the ceiling. "Oddly enough, I do…" He admitted in his monotone voice with a small smile.

_"GAH! Y-You said 'I do'…" Tweek pointed out on the other end. "T-That means we're –nngh- married!" He awkwardly tried to joke._

Again, the noirette was unable to keep the small smile off his lips as he chuckled. "I guess so."

For the first time in weeks… Craig felt the tiniest bit… happy…

TBC


	6. Ok

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

Pairings: Tweek/Craig

**Summary:** After Craig and Tweek break up - Craig tries to make amends, but discovers that Tweek is acting like he doesn't even know WHO Craig is. As he tries to look for answers, he find out that Tweek 'erased' him from his memory with a controversial procedure. Hurt and angry, Craig retaliates by undergoing the same procedure, in order to forget Tweek.

But as he begins to loose each precious memory that he and Tweek had with one another... Craig immediately regrets the decision...

**Notes I:** Really tragic lol I love the 'idea' that you could erase someone from your memory - or perhaps block out painful things in your life. But obviously, blocking that person or event would drastically CHANGE the person you are.

**Notes II:** HEAVILY inspired by one of my favorite movies of ALL time. Seriously, all time lol I'm not even kidding. This fic shows my clear love and adoration for the film "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind". The premise is pretty much identical lol... not gonna lie ;) Only I'm going to do it through the eyes of Tweek and Craig

**Notes III:** Ok, all the 'memory' stuff is done, and the story now happens in REAL time; that is, Tweek/Craig having no memory of one another or their relationship. Any memories/dream sequences will still be in Italics, though. Try to keep an eye out for the 'references/easter eggs' to the deleted memories/things mentioned in the first chapters xD

* * *

On his way to school the next day, Craig felt surprisingly content. Maybe even the tiniest bit… happy? Why, he wasn't exactly sure. But after his evening with Tweek, and their rather _lengthy_ phone conversation afterward – Craig felt a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

But the best feeling he'd experienced in days quickly turned into the worst when he arrived at school to see Christophe talking to Tweek. He was resting his arm against the lockers above Tweek's head; his body language was leaning into him suggestively.

A pang of jealousy immediately shot through Craig's body.

Just as he was about to storm over there, he stopped himself; _'Tweek isn't yours…'_ He reminded himself with a deep breath. _'Not yet.'_ His mind finished.

What the hell? They'd had a good time the other night, hadn't they? Fuck, they'd even talked on the phone for a few hours afterward. Craig watched Christophe talk to Tweek for a few more minutes, before the Frenchman finally took his leave – and Craig made his way over. "Hey." He greeted flatly.

"ACK!" Tweek jumped, immediately blushing as his eyes connected with Craig's. "H-Hi Craig," He said bashfully.

While seeing Tweek react to him in that way made Craig strangely happy – he still couldn't get Christophe out of his mind. "Why were you talking to Christophe?" He asked sharply, though he was really trying to keep his temper in check.

"O-Oh, um, nngh," Tweek stammered cutely, drawing his eyes down. "H-He asked me if –ack- I would g-go to the movies with him t-tonight." He admitted sadly, finally drawing his eyes back up toward Craig.

The noirette tensed; in fact his hands started to ache because he was unconsciously clenching his fists. "Oh." Craig muttered darkly.

"U-Uh…" The blond began tentatively. "I-It doesn't mean anything. I-I just said yes b-because –nngh- it would be r-rude to say NO, and h-he might—"

But Craig cut him off, "If it doesn't mean anything then you _should_ have said no." He grumbled, walking away from Tweek. There seemed to be a dark aura hanging around his head as he disappeared, and Tweek certainly noticed it. He felt bad. He had really felt a connection with Craig the other night – but Christophe had caught him off guard this morning with that question.

He didn't know what to say, or how to answer it. No one EVER asked him out.

So he'd said 'yes' as a nervous reflex. But for some reason now… he felt horrible - like he was betraying Craig in some way. And Craig being MAD just made that feeling all the more justified. Realistically, though, there was no reason he should feel bad. He and Craig weren't dating. They'd had such a good night… and such a good talk on the phone; Tweek didn't want to ruin that, and he didn't want to push anything. There was no guarantee that Craig felt the same spark he did.

Lowering his large eyes to the floor, there was a dull pain in his chest. Tweek wasn't quiet sure what it was, but, he knew it had something to do with the look on Craig's face as he'd left…

* * *

Craig had a hard time getting through the rest of the day. He avoided Tweek for the most part, only because a part of him couldn't stand to look at him… knowing he'd be with Christophe later tonight. It was so aggravating, and he'd never felt more unsettled about anything. Why? WHY in God's name did he suddenly feel so entitled, so over-protective, of this twitchy blond teen? A person that he'd only known for about a week… tops! What the hell was wrong with him, and why couldn't he let it go? They weren't dating, and he couldn't control what Tweek did.

More than a few times, he caught himself staring at the blond from a distance. He would immediately look away when Tweek met his gaze, and his face would heat up a bit. He cursed himself for being so pathetic.

"He's not mine. I don't care… I don't care, I don't care." Craig repeated to himself.

By eleven o'clock that night, Craig was an absolute wreck. He tried so hard to keep his brain from thinking about Tweek… but no matter what he did, and no matter how hard he tried to distract himself – he kept picturing Tweek in a movie theatre with Christophe…

"_Gah! W-What if that r-really happens! What if TOYS really come to life? And talk about you when you aren't there?" Tweek trembled._

_Christophe chuckled, "Ah, but we are een 'igh school, oui? Zhere should nut be an'ee toys in your room now." He purred as they left the theatre._

"_B-But I have –nngh- a few f-from my childhood! I-I can't get rid of them! GAH! Too much sentimental value!" Tweek explained, nervously tugging on his shirt. "D-Don't you have toys like that?"_

_The Frenchman smiled warmly, and wrapped his arm around Tweek's shoulder, pulling him closer, "You're cute," He whispered into the blond's ear, causing him to blush profusely. "Eef your toys come to life… you can call me, and… I weel protect you." He said, stopping and taking Tweek into his arms._

_The paranoid teen smiled bashfully, and looked up toward Christophe with an adoring gaze – as their lips grazed together…_

"Fuck!" Craig yelled, coming out of his little jealous daydream as he threw his glass into the sink. It broke, of course, but he found it hard to care.

Running a hand back through his inky-black hair, he stormed up to his bedroom and grabbed his cell phone. Dialing Tweek's number, Craig paced around his room (ignoring his mother's cursing from the kitchen as she came across the broken glass).

_"G-GAH! C-Craig!" The familiar voice of Tweek answered on the other end._

"Hey." He greeted, clearing his throat. "How did you know it was me?"

_There was a small nervous sound on the other end, "U-Um… call display?" Tweek responded, like it was the obvious answer… but he didn't want Craig to feel stupid._

"Right." The noirette muttered awkwardly. He felt kind of stupid, but that was beside the point. "Can I come over?" He asked intensely.

_He could hear Tweek stammering on the other end, "B-But it's… kind of late." The blond reminded him. "It's a-almost eleven o'clock, and –nngh- we have school tomorrow!"_

"Tweek, yes or no." Craig growled impatiently, holding his breath and praying that his attitude wouldn't give him a negative response.

_The noirette heard a small noise on the other end. "Y-Yes…"_

"I'll be over in a few minutes." Craig said assuredly, hanging up the phone as he grabbed his coat and his chullo. Heading back down the stairs and right into the crisp evening air, Craig lit a cigarette as he slipped into his car. He had to calm his nerves. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt so nervous… but for some reason, seeing Tweek right now was important.

* * *

He reached Tweek's house about ten minutes later, and knocked on the door. He breathed a long sigh of relief when the small, twitching blond answered – already blushing. Craig gave him a small smile, "Hey."

"H-Hi…" Tweek greeted, stepping aside and letting the tall noirette in.

As the door closed behind him, Craig took a quick look around the house again. It was quiet. "Your parents here?" He asked.

"Nngh! N-No… they're at a c-coffee conference in Denver." He explained.

Craig walked in and sat on the couch, starting to feel tense again. Why didn't Tweek tell him that? He could have kept him company while his parents were gone. For some reason, the thought of the blond staying home alone didn't sit right with Craig.

"How was your date?" He asked, tight lipped and bitter.

Tweek frowned and sheepishly joined him in the living room. "I-It was ok…" He shrugged. "W-We just –nngh- saw a m-movie…"

"Did he kiss you?" Craig asked quickly; he couldn't even stop the words from pouring out of his mouth as he drew his blue-gray eyes back to the blond.

While he appeared nervous, Tweek frowned and gave Craig a small glare. "W-What's your problem?" He asked defensively, tugging on the hem of his ill-buttoned shirt.

"I don't want you to go out with him." The noirette admitted in a dark tone – standing up from where he sat on the couch, meeting Tweek's gaze. "I don't want you to go out with _anyone_." He clarified.

Tweek stared up at the taller teen in complete confusion. "…W-What?" He said nervously, trembling as he tore his eyes away from Craig's. "W-Why? GAH! T-That doesn't make sense… I-I don't know you that well!"

"I know." Craig muttered, a small blush tinting his cheeks as he stood in front of the short blond. He averted his eyes down to the ground briefly, before slowly lifting them back to trail over Tweek's face and features. "Tweek… don't you feel it?" He asked quietly.

Tweek's large, hazel eyes turned back up to look at the noirette - his eyes already shimmering with tears. "…I-I… -nngh- feel… what?" He asked tentatively.

"It." He vaguely continued. Keeping his eyes focused on Tweek, he stared at him in the hopes of gauging his reactions. "Have you had any… dreams… about me, Tweek?"

Large, hazel eyes widened, and filled up with more tears. "I-I… nngh! W-Who told you that?" He choked out nervously. "I-I wasn't… I mean… ack! I didn't…" He stammered incoherently.

"I want to try something, Tweek." Craig interrupted him, grasping the side of the blond's face in his hands. "I _need_ to try something." He corrected quietly.

Tweek's mouth gaped open, obviously a bit stunned at being held by Craig so closely. But before he could utter a word, or bring himself to question Craig's behavior… the noirette closed the distance between them, and kissed Tweek. The small blond mewled into Craig's mouth, and tensed a bit, but Craig drew him closer and deepened the kiss…

Finally, Tweek melted into it, and slowly began to kiss him back…

It just felt so right; they fit so well together that Craig could hardly believe this was all real. He couldn't help but groan a bit himself when Tweek's arms came up to wrap around his waist; clutching to him tightly. When their lips finally parted, both boys took a few moments to try and catch their breath. Tweek's eyes were still shimmering, but he looked a bit more subdued; Craig actually found himself getting lost in their depths once more.

"I don't want you to date anyone." Craig repeated gently in a low tone. It wasn't so much a threat, as it was a plea.

Tweek bit his lower lip, "I-I… nngh…" He winced, resting his head on Craig's chest as he hugged him. "I won't d-date anyone." He agreed. Letting out a sigh of relief, Craig felt his tension melting away with that simple promise from Tweek. Lifting his hand, the noirette threaded it into the back of Tweek's head, gently caressing the wild blond hair with his fingers as he held him.

"Can I stay over?" Craig asked.

Squeezing Craig's midsection a bit together, Tweek's reply was slightly muffled into his chest, "O-Ok…"

While Craig wasn't really one for touching others, for some reason, holding and caressing Tweek felt kind of natural. Like it was second nature… instinctual and familiar.

* * *

"I shouldn't really be doing this, man, it's **totally** against the rules." Dominic complained, glancing around nervously as he sat in the 24-hour diner with his 'benefactor'.

Cartman shot him a glare as he rummaged through the files and objects that Dominic had just brought him. "Well I'm not paying you for nothing, dickhole." He scoffed. "Is this everything?"

"Yeah." Dominic mumbled, taking a drink of his coffee. "That's everything they dropped off: pictures, cds, trinkets, whatever. Their statements and tapes are in there too."

The husky teen smirked wickedly. "Perfect."

"Why the hell do you care about _them_, anyway?" Dominic asked; stuffing the money Cartman had just given him into his coat pocket.

He narrowed his eyes, "I DON'T care, dumbass. They're starting to get close again… that's what Clyde said. I am merely providing a service," He said in a condescending tone. "I am trying to remind them WHY they erased each other in the first place."

"That's sick." Dominic laughed. "But… I'm kinda curious to see what happens."

Cartman smiled, "I'll send you a postcard." Shuffling through the rest of the information, he stacked it all together. "After hearing all the stuff they said... they'll never speak to each other again."

* * *

Tweek woke up the next morning in his bed; it was about 6am, and there was a heavy, warm weight almost covering him. He was on his stomach, and Craig was lying right up against him, his chest half on top of Tweek's back, and his arms around him. Tweek kind of felt a pillow substitute. But a smile grew on his face. He liked being held like this; he enjoyed the weight against and on him.

"C-Craig?" He mewled gently, trying to turn over. But it was hard with Craig's weight on his back.

The larger teen mumbled a tired response, tightening his arms around Tweek as he nestled his nose and lips into the back of his neck and soft blond hair. This made Tweek stifle a small giggle. "It's too early." Craig groaned.

"B-But I –gah- need c-coffee…" Tweek reminded him cutely.

There was a small pause that lingered in the air, before Craig reluctantly lifted himself up and off Tweek. The blond sighed in relief, but kind of missed the heavy warmth over him. Sliding out of bed, Tweek adjusted his slightly wrinkled clothing, and tossed on a new hoodie.

He and Craig had made-out extensively last night, amidst talking and sometimes just lying side by side in content silence. Tweek was unsure of whether or not they were 'dating' now. Craig had made it clear he didn't want Tweek dating anyone _else_ – so the blond wondered if that meant he was _Craig's_. The idea of being Craig's boyfriend made a small butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"Alright. I'll drive." Craig yawned, sliding on his own hoodie and zipping it up. Tweek nodded and headed for his bedroom door – but squeaked when he felt strong arms wrap around his arms and body, trapping them down at his sides as he was pulled back against Craig's chest. He blushed profusely as Craig towered over him. "Thank you for letting me stay here last night." He muttered into the blond's ear.

Tweek shuddered and nodded. Craig slowly released him, and the two continued on downstairs. But when they reached the bottom, something caught the twitchy teen's eye: the mail.

"I'll meet you in the car." Craig nodded, heading outside as he pulled his chullo on.

Tweek nodded. Picking up the various white envelops from the floor, he gently set them on the table for his parents to look at when they arrived. It was only when he started to put on his boots that he noticed something else…

A package. It was in a manila envelope; though while not overly large, it clearly contained a number of objects within. Curiously, Tweek took it in his hands and pulled it the rest of the way through the mail slot. Turning it over, he exclaimed, "G-GAH!"

It was addressed to… him?

Looking around nervously for CIA agents or possible terrorists, Tweek debated opening it. But his fear got the best of him. Instead, he pulled on his coat, and stumbled out the front door with the package in his hand. It would be safer to open it with Craig, right? That way if anything happened, there would be a witness. Slipping into the car, Tweek shuddered at the bitter cold that lingered inside. Craig had the car on, but it hadn't quite heated up yet.

"You ok?" Craig asked, shifting his gray eyes down to the package in Tweek's hands.

The blond nodded quickly, "Nngh! Y-Yeah let's just get some c-coffee." He blushed, fidgeting with the package again.

Craig backed the car out of the driveway and began to head down the early morning street.

As they headed toward Main Street, Tweek nervously ripped open the envelope. One of the first things that fell into his lap was a cassette tape.

"...What is that?" Craig asked, quirking a dull brow.

Tweek flinched, "I-I don't know." He whimpered curiously, turning the tape over in his hands.

Furrowing his brow, Craig took the tape from Tweek and stuck it into his car tape player. While he did that and adjusted the volume, Tweek looked at the papers that accompanied the envelope in confusion. Shuffling through them, a number of pictures caught his eye. Picking one up, Tweek saw it was a photo of him… and…

Craig?

_'The following is a taped consultation with patient #30299, Tweek Tweak.' A professional sounding voice said. 'Please state your name, and reasoning for this procedure.'_

Tweek and Craig's eyes shifted to the tape player.

_'G-Gah! Um… nngh… m-my name is T-Tweek Tweak… and I'm here to –ack- erase C-Craig Tucker.' The familiar spastic teen's voice came._

Both teen's mouths dropped open in shock.

_'H-He's mean. Nngh! All he does is m-make me feel BAD about myself!' He exclaimed on the tape. 'W-We just broke up –nngh- and… and I need to f-forget all this! I-I can't k-keep crying all the time!' The Tweek on tape whimpered. 'C-Craig is a c-cold hearted asshole, and doesn't CARE about –nngh- anyone but h-himself! H-He's a liar, and h-he cheats on people… gah! T-The whole ANGRY a-act gets old really fast! H-He thinks people think he's c-cool! I d-don't think so now! I s-see him for what he really is!'_

Craig's eyes narrowed angrily, "What the hell is this?" He snapped uncomfortably, looking back and forth between Tweek and the road.

"Gah! I-I don't know!" Tweek stammered, fidgeting with his coat.

_The tape continued in the background, 'C-Craig is selfish, and moody… and… in-inconsiderate. H-He has a short temper, and isolates me f-from everyone! I've become so d-dependent on him –nngh- and… h-he WANTS me that way! It makes __**h-him**__ feel good! B-But what about me! He doesn't care!' The blond ranted on the tape. 'C-Craig doesn't know what h-he wants, and… nngh… he makes Y-YOU suffer for it. E-Everything was always –gah- MY fault! It's just way too much pressure!'_

Slamming on the breaks, the car jerked to a sudden stop. Ejecting the tape, Craig angrily shoved it back into Tweek's hands. "Get out." He growled.

"Nngh! C-Craig I swear! I-I don't remember saying this!" Tweek trembled as his eyes began to well up with tears. "I-I don't remember!"

Reaching across him, Craig opened Tweek's door for him. "Get. OUT." He snarled impatiently.

Undoing his seatbelt quickly, Tweek stumbled out of the car with his package and the cassette tape in hand. As soon as he was back on the sidewalk, Craig peeled the car away from the curb and sped off down the street.

Tweek felt awful; his heart was throbbing in pain as he stood there crying. What the hell was going on? How come he had a tape of himself – saying such mean things about Craig? He just MET the guy! This didn't make ANY sense!

Clutching the package to him, Tweek ran home. He ran so fast that his legs began to ache and sting with the pain of the sudden excursion. Bursting through his front door, he instantly went to the mail, and shuffled through the rest of it. There was another package he'd missed… it was also addressed to him. Dropping both packages on the floor, Tweek ripped the other open, and began to desperately search through them.

He spilled their contents onto the floor, and couldn't help but make small, shocked noises as he routed through the items. There were photos, coffee mugs, trinkets, letters and notes, and even a few items of clothing that he didn't recognize. Tweek continued to cry; each of these items seemed to be related to Craig. But he didn't understand! How was this possible? He didn't even REMEMBER the boy!

Pushing aside a few items, Tweek noticed a cover letter - peeking out, with a brand on the top. It read: LACUNA INC.

Fishing it out, the twitching blond began to read it. The letter was basically addressed to him; it gave a brief explanation of what _Lacuna Inc._ did, and how they erased selected memories from people. There was a contract attached to it – signed by a doctor, and then by Tweek himself.

"I-I don't… nngh… remember ANY of this!" He cried. It was indeed his signature, though.

Was this some kind of conspiracy? Was this a trick?

Fumbling with the cassette tape again, Tweek popped it into the living room sound system, and continued to listen. He hated that he'd said such mean things about Craig.

But what was even worse was that Tweek was worried it was true. The way he spoke on the tape… he sounded so distraught. So heartbroken. The more he listened, Tweek deducted that he and Craig HAD actually been going out. He found journal pages, written by himself, that detailed more events of their relationship – happier times as well as the troubled ones. There were also a number of pictures of the two of them; in each, Tweek always looked a bit nervous and was obviously blushing – while Craig had a content smirk on his lips as he held him close. And in a few, rare photos… Tweek was also smiling.

He couldn't remember the last time he smiled for a picture.

Yet here was the proof. The small blond had continued to tremble, cry, and talk to himself in confusion while he looked over these memories - these mementos and personal items. He'd really done it. He had erased someone he'd loved; he'd chosen to forget the only relationship he'd ever had. Why? Well, as he continued reading (and listening to his own tape testimony) that Craig had flirted and cheated on him with someone else, and they'd broken up.

But that was _then_.

Now, Tweek was worried. He'd felt _something_ with Craig; there was a deeper connection there. But Craig had just heard Tweek bitching about him on tape; that couldn't be good. Wringing his hands together sadly, the blond shakily stood up and cleared up the floor of papers and photos. Grabbing a letter that he'd gotten from Craig (apparently) the blond folded it up and decided to take it with him. He'd never been to Craig's house… or at least… not that he could remember. So he'd have to use the 'return' address listed on this envelope.

Placing the rest of the memorabilia out of the way, Tweek stopped the cassette tape and shoved it into his pocket as well.

Heading outside into the chilly morning again, Tweek anxiously looked at the address and headed to the general neighborhood where Craig's house was. He had no idea if the noirette would be there; he'd seemed pretty mad in the car. But where else would he GO at this time of the morning?

It took him almost twenty-minutes to find Craig's neighborhood, and finally his home. Tweek stood outside the door for a few minutes, suddenly getting cold feet. What if Craig didn't believe him? What if he was still pissed off?

Trying to gather up what courage he could, Tweek tentatively knocked on the door. After a few minutes, a girl answered. She had red hair, and didn't really look like Craig. For a moment, the blond froze in terror. Fuck, did he have the wrong house? Maybe Craig moved!

"Oh. Hey Tweek." She greeted dully.

His hazel eyes stared at her curiously. "U-Um… nngh… hi?" He questioned.

"Craig's upstairs." She muttered. The girl was definitely a relation to Craig; she had his same monotone demeanor. "Be careful though. He seemed kind of pissed as he tore up the stairway."

Tweek stepped in and gently shut the door behind him. "O-Oh?" The blond winced. "P-Pissed about –gah- what?"

"Dunno." The redhead shrugged, moving back into their living room where the television was on. "He had some kind of package in his hand." She parked herself on the ground and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She was still in her pajamas, so Tweek assumed she'd just gotten up like they had. "Just be quiet when you head up there. Mom and dad are still sleeping."

Tweek nodded. "T-Thanks," He sheepishly muttered, before he began to head upstairs as slowly and quietly as possible.

He wasn't really sure where he was going, but the door at the end of the hall was shut. Another room was empty and dark; the pink sheets on the bed seemed to tell Tweek it probably belonged to that girl downstairs. Finally, there was an empty bathroom, and one more door. It was not completely shut; it was open a crack and there was a small amount of light coming from it.

Shifting toward it, Tweek listened curiously as he heard a voice coming from inside. Standing right at the door, he took a deep breath, and pushed it open.

He saw things scattered around the room haphazardly. It looked so messy, but immediately, Tweek saw a ripped package… one that looked exactly like his own. Furrowing his brow cutely, the blond noticed photos, notes and letters thrown around; some even looked like duplicates of the photos Tweek himself had gotten. Finally stepping fully into the room, he noticed Craig.

The noirette was sitting on the floor; photos and memorabilia scattered around him; he was holding some papers in his hands – quickly running his bloodshot eyes over them like he couldn't believe what he was reading.

He looked like he'd been crying. But Craig wasn't talking…

Tweek then realized the voice was, in fact, Craig's… but it was coming from a cassette player. He must have gotten a tape too.

"H-Hey…" The blond greeted sheepishly.

Craig snapped his head up – his face falling even more when he realized it was Tweek. "Hey." He greeted. "Look what I got…" The noirette mumbled, motioning around his room.

Tweek nodded, fidgeting with the bottom of his ill-buttoned shirt.

_'Tweek is completely helpless,' He heard Craig's voice on tape ranting angrily. 'He's so dependent on me; I mean, fuck, I have to do EVERYTHING for him. He's always going on about gnomes and the fucking CIA… god, it's draining just being around him.' The voice continued. 'It's a twenty-four hour job. I don't even feel like his boyfriend, I'm his caretaker. He's needy, he's paranoid, and he's a complete freak. Besides, HE erased ME first! I have every right to do this!'_

The blond lowered his eyes shamefully. Craig noticed, and felt a well of guilt engulf his heart. "Look, Tweek… I'm so sorry." He sighed, standing up and smoothing out his clothing. Tweek could tell he was trying to compose himself and keep his normal strong façade down. "I shouldn't have kicked you out of the car. I was just… kind of shocked."

"Nngh, it's o-ok…" Tweek nodded.

But the still-playing tape interrupted them, _'I mean, so what I flirted with someone? Going out doesn't mean we're fucking married. Thomas isn't anyone serious, Tweek just needs to chill. I swear, he gets jealous more than anyone else I know! I can't do anything without him freaking out – thinking that I'm cheating on him, or that I'm working for the damn government!'_

"Uh," Craig cleared his throat, shaking his head. "Let me turn this off." He offered, heading over to the player.

But Tweek took a shy step forward, "N-No, um… nngh… it's only f-fair. You had to listen to m-mine." He admitted sadly, tugging on his shirt again as he bit the flesh of his lower lip.

_'I sunk almost six years into that relationship,' The taped voice of Craig lamented, 'And what do I get for it? Tons of late night coffee runs that he doesn't even THANK me for – random phone calls about how murderers or GNOMES are hiding under his bed – and the occasional injury when he starts flailing and I have to calm him down.' He growled. 'Why did I have to pick him? I'm normal enough, I should be with a normal person… not some paranoid freak.'_

Craig's gray eyes sadly ran over Tweek. He looked heartbroken again. "U-Um…" Tweek spoke up finally, trying to blink back the tears in his eyes. "I'm… just gonna go…"

"No, Tweek." The noirette stepped forward, shutting off the tape.

But when he looked back, Tweek was already out the door. Heading out after him, Craig jogged down the stairs as he saw the blond heading back outside into the cool morning. "Tweek, wait,"

"Nngh! T-This isn't going to work," Tweek choked out, rubbing his eyes. "I-I need to go,"

A hand clasped around his arm, and prevented Tweek from getting any further than the walkway. The neighborhood was still silent around them, because it was still rather early. But Craig liked that better; he didn't need his neighbors or friends witnessing this.

"Please wait." He said gravely.

Tweek flinched and looked up to the tall teen with a sad gaze. "W-Why? Wait for –nngh- what?"

"I dunno, I just…" He sighed, already exasperated. "I just want you to _wait_, for a little while…" Craig was aware he wasn't making any sense. But this was all surreal.

Is this why he felt a connection to Tweek: because they'd dated already? It had ended badly, and apparently, it was bad enough that BOTH of them erased the other. But now that he was here, Craig felt something lingering in his heart. They had just spent a great night together, and he didn't want to give that up.

The blond trembled and made a small, anxious noise – drawing Craig's attention back to him. "L-Look, we know this isn't going to work," He winced; his large, hazel eyes were still welled up with tears. It was killing Craig to see him look so sad.

"That doesn't mean we can't try." Craig argued, taking a step closer to Tweek. "I can't see anything about you that I don't like." The noirette continued in a firm tone.

Tweek trembled, "B-But you WILL!" He exclaimed, tugging at his wild, jagged hair. "Y-You will! You will –nngh- think of things! I will s-start to annoy you, and –gah- get dependent and n-needy… and… y-you will feel suffocated and r-responsible, and you'll get ANGRY, b-because that's what happens with **you**!" He argued. "We know t-this! GAH! W-We have the evidence on the tapes!"

There was a heavy silence that fell between them. When Tweek drew his eyes back up to the noirette's gray ones – he saw Craig staring at him with a warm, albeit sad, expression.

Reaching forward, Craig wrapped his long arms around Tweek's smaller frame and pulled him closer.

"Ok." He muttered deeply, lifting a hand to brush some stray tears from Tweek's soft cheek.

Tweek blinked and stared at the tall teen in shock. "Nngh… o-ok?" He repeated.

"Ok." Craig stated again. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Tweek's in a deep, desperate kiss. The blond moaned into his mouth; his small hands clutching the front of Craig's hoodie. His large arms were completely wrapped around him – trapping Tweek right against his chest. It almost felt like Craig would never let go.

When they finally parted, their faces didn't move too far apart. Craig's nose nuzzled Tweek's; the blond's eyes were now hazy and slightly confused… but also content.

"Tweek, I want to try again." He admitted quietly. "I hate admitting I'm wrong, but… from what I've read, and from what I've _heard_… I was." He muttered. "I don't want to give up on it. Not yet."

The blond shuddered and nestled his head closer beneath Craig's chin. He felt so comfortable and safe in his arms, and now he knew why. He trusted Craig; he was familiar. "B-But… nngh… aren't you worried we'll just… b-break up again?"

"We won't." He answered confidently.

Tweek looked up at him finally, "B-But…"

"Tweek." Craig soothed, lifting a hand and stroking it back through his wild blond hair. "Will you give me another chance? I've… been feeling weird for the past week. And I only started to feel better when we started talking; when we started hanging out together." He purred, resting his forehead against the smaller teen. "I don't want to give you up yet… I… want to try."

Hazel orbs met blue-gray and they stared at one another for a few minutes.

"Please?" Craig whispered.

Hearing this attractive, brooding teen say 'please' made something flutter in Tweek's heart. While they had ample evidence that they might NOT be perfect for one another… Tweek believed him. He believed Craig was serious, and WANTED to be with him. That was rare; Tweek figured no one would ever want to be with him. But here was this strong, unique boy who was begging for another chance.

Standing on up on his toes, Tweek placed a trembling, sweet kiss on Craig's lips. "Ok." He whimpered, before repeating. "Ok."

A small smile grew on Craig's lips; to the blond, it almost looked like he was trying to contain his relief and happiness. Tweek found a similar, shy smile crossing his lips.

Leaning down, the noirette captured Tweek's lips again in a deep, passionate embrace…

For some reason, both Craig and Tweek began to have brief, quick flashes of kissing each another…

.

_Craig reached across the counter and tugged on the string of Tweek's apron; forcing the blond the lean across the counter with a small squeak – before he kissed him on the lips. "It does look cute." He reassured him quietly._

_Tweek blushed and smiled._

.

_Craig couldn't help but chuckle as he reached over and pulled Tweek out of his seat. The blond shifted awkwardly, going wherever Craig pulled him – before he finally ended up straddling Craig's lap on the drivers side._

"_Nngh! T-This is a bad idea! What if I hit a w-wrong lever, and the car –ack – goes straight into the POND? W-What if I honk the horn? What if the –nngh- parking break fails and wegooutofcontol?" He ranted._

_Craig silenced those fears by capturing Tweek's lips in his own, while his hands soothingly rubbed along Tweek's hips and thighs as he sat perched on his lap; nestled between Craig and the steering wheel. The blond eventually began to relax, and sunk into the kiss as his fingers began to play with Craig's hair._

.

"_I loved Stripe." Craig muttered deeply. "But… at least I still have someone to take care of." He said, running his blue-gray eyes over Tweek's angelic face. "I still have someone who loves me… and someone that I love."_

_A small, grateful smile slowly grew on Tweek's lips as he looked adoringly up toward Craig. Leaning down, they exchanged a light, tender kiss…_

_._

"_Shit, Tweek…" Craig laughed, watching as Tweek turned around to further model his new outfit. "It's hot." He smiled. "That sweater makes you look like a tangerine."_

_The blond squeaked and anxiously made his way to the bed, as he climbed onto it and over Craig. "R-Really? Nngh… I-I hope no one tries to eat me." He smiled sheepishly (and kind of sexily) as he crawled over his dark-haired boyfriend._

"_I like tangerines." Craig purred as Tweek lowered his head, and they shared a deep kiss…_

_._

_Craig nestled his nose against Tweek's. "I love you." He purred gently. _

_"I-I –nngh- love you…" The small teen answered, wrapping his arms even tighter around Craig's neck as they sat on the ice._

_The noirette lifted his chin as Tweek snuggled his head into his neck and chest, enjoying just being held. Craig sighed and looked up to the chilly, starry sky above. "I could die right now, Tweek. I'm just… happy. I've never felt that before." He admitted genuinely. "I'm exactly where I wanna be…"_

_Leaning forward, he pressed their lips gently together…_

.

"_C-Craig…" Tweek trembled, closing his eyes as he leaned his head up toward Craig's affections; his arms coming to wrap around the broad waist of the noirette who lay atop him. "D-Don't ever leave me…" He begged as his boyfriend showered his neck with affection._

_He pressed his lips to Tweek's in a deep, brief kiss, "I won't." Craig swore seriously, before he began to kiss his way down the column of the blond's throat, then back up to his jaw…_

_._

_Once they were alone, Craig grasped Tweek by his shirt and quickly hauled him to his feet – slamming him against the lockers. Tweek cried out in alarm, but Craig's lips crashing over his own silenced his voice._

_The blond couldn't help but moan as Craig's tongue dominated his mouth like he was trying to devour him whole. When they finally parted, both teens were panting heavily. "Sorry…" Craig smirked. "Making you drop your books was the only thing I could think of to give us a moment alone." He breathed huskily against Tweek's lips as he pressed his body against the shorter blond's._

.

Breaking the kiss again, both boys caught their breath and stared at one another.

"Are, uh… you…?" Tweek began hesitantly.

But Craig cut him off. "I'm sure." He whispered. "I'm _so_ sure."

"Me t-too." The blond agreed sweetly, hugging Craig tightly as he rested his head on his chest. He could hear Craig's heart thumping quickly as his ear pressed against his chest.

Tweek smiled.

Neither one would forget this moment...

* * *

THE END


End file.
